Forgiving You
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Lucas & Skye have had a complicated relationship ever since the day they met. Will they be able to forgive each other for all of the betrayal? What will happen when Skye sneaks out to see him & what will Commander Taylor do when he finds out. Lucas/Skye
1. Chapter 1

Lucas and Skye have had a complicated relationship ever since the day they met. Will they be able to forgive each other for all of the betrayal? What will happen when Skye sneaks out of Terra Nova to see him and what will Commander Taylor do when he finds out? Lucas/Skye.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Terra Nova or any of the characters

**Note**: Rating may change to M in the future

* * *

><p>Skye Tate wasn't quite sure what possessed her to leave Terra Nova that night, all she knew was that she needed to escape. She needed to escape the thoughts that plagued her mind. She needed to escape from the images of Lucas, of the pained expression on his face as she shot him, the hurt that she saw in his green eyes as the second bulled entered his chest. She needed to escape these memories and that was how she found herself three clicks away from Terra Nova and still running after the night of the shooting.<p>

Skye was no stupid girl. She knew the dangers of being outside the gate, especially at night. She had seen the effects of an angry slasher with her own eyes, yet she still kept running through the dark dense forest. The danger was what made it exciting. She welcomed the danger, it kept away the images of her sick mother, of Taylor's face pained with betrayal, of Lucas. Of course Lucas was the ultimate form of danger, so volatile, likely to snap at any moment. But Skye wasn't thinking about him when she ran this way. She just happened to arrive at the waterfall where Lucas wrote his calculations, the same calculations that had caused so much pain and destruction. Lucas wasn't the reason that she sat down by the waterfall and he wasn't the reason that she didn't run when she heard the leaves crunch behind her. He wasn't the reason that she felt such relief when she heard the soft cry of 'Bucket'. He wasn't the reason for all these things, yet Lucas Taylor was the reason for everything she did.

* * *

><p>To Lucas the bullet wounds symbolised so much more than just two whole with small pieces of metal in them that were leaking out blood, slowly killing him. They represented pain, betrayal and failure. The first bullet was enough to slow him down, but it wouldn't stop him. He would kill his father that day. Filled with fury at the betrayal which seemed to follow him everywhere he lunged at him injured father again. The second bullet was enough to stop him, the pain threatened to consume him as he fell backwards. The last thing that he was as he fell was the horrified look on Skye's face as she saw the consequences of her actions. The pain took over as he fell back onto the grass. He tried to fight back, to get back up yet the two chunks of metal held him down. He felt a sense of failure overwhelm him. His father had beaten him again, this time with the help of Skye. Bucket, she had betrayed him again.<p>

Skye betrayed him once again as she dropped her gun and ran to help the almighty commander. Lucas lay forgotten on the ground, presumed dead. He struggled to roll over. Skye may have forgotten him but his father wouldn't. Taylor would come back for him, he would finish what he had started. He would do what should have been done in Somalia.

Lucas grabbed a nearby tree and pulled himself to his feet. He stumbled off grabbing at trees to help support him. He made his way away from his father, away from Skye, towards somewhere safer.

The advantage of being a genius was that Lucas knew how to take care of himself in an emergency. He almost made his way back to his shelter by the waterfall when his legs gave way. He collapsed on the ground and lay there panting, the pain almost becoming too much. He fought the pain as his brain went into action, thinking of everything that he had to do to survive a bullet wound or two.

Lucas was lucky that the bullet in his arm wasn't deep. With a lot of patience and pain he managed to use the end of his knife to extract the bullet. He ripped the sleeve of his tattered shirt off and attempted to tie it over the wound on his arm to stem the blood. He turned his attention to the other wound on his chest. This bullet was much deeper, there was no way that he could get this bullet out the same way as the other one.

He fought with the blackness as it threatened to overwhelm him as he racked his brain for an idea on how to get the bullet out of his chest. There was only one way. He raised his knife and made a vertical cut on top of the bullet hole, fighting back a scream as the knife sliced through his flesh. The scream escaped as he made a second cut, horizontally this time. He fought to remain conscious as the blood poured out, adding to the growing that he lay in. He pushed back the flaps of skin that were made from the latest incisions. He bit his lip to stop from screaming as his fingers plunged into the wound, grasping for the bullet. Fingers met cold metal and he wrenched the bullet out of his chest. He lay there on the ground panting, struggling to stay conscious. He ripped the rest of the tattered bloody remains of his shirt off and attempted to tie it around his chest to try and stop any further blood loss. That was when Lucas Taylor lost the battle with the blackness.

For several hours Lucas faded in and out of consciousness. The darkness in Lucas' mind soon began to fade and was replaced with the darkness of the night sky. Lucas rolled over to try and relieve some of the pressure on his arm. The leaves crunched as he turned. As he rolled over his eyes focused on a girl down by the water. He could recognise that dark wavy hair anywhere. He wanted so badly to close his eyes and have her disappear, she had betrayed him, yet there was a part of him that longed for her to notice him, to help him, to nurse him back to health. It was this part of him that called out to her.

"Bucket," he croaked, his voice weak from exhaustion. "Bucket."

Skye turned around slowly as she heard her name being called. She saw the person who she has no desire to see yet at the same time needed to see so badly. She walked cautiously over to him, gasping as she saw the pile of blood that he lay in. His own blood, from the wounds that she had caused. She didn't know if it was her guilt, her kind nature of the fact that she couldn't stand that thought of losing Lucas but Skye soon found herself kneeling beside Lucas examining his wounds.

"This needs stitches," she said as she looked at the large cuts on his chest.

"Tree," Lucas managed to gasp as he raised his hand, pointing to a nearby tree.

Skye ran over to the tree. There was a well camouflaged ladder made out of vines hanging from the tree. She climbed up the ladder and found herself in a large shelter at the top of the tree. She could see for miles. This was one of Lucas' hidden shelters. She turned her attention back to the matter at hand. She opened up the cupboards, searching for medical supplies. She soon found a small medical kit with a dinosaur bone needle and some bandages. It was nothing compared to the supplies they had back at Terra Nova but it would have to do. She grabbed the medical kit and made her way back to Lucas. She grabbed and cloth and ran over to the waterfall, wetting the cloth before returning to Lucas and cleaning his wounds. He let out a low groan as his body tensed from the pain. It affected Skye more than she would care to admit.

Skye finished cleaning the wounds and prepared to stitch him back up. He gritted his teeth as the sewed the skin together. Skye couldn't stand that she was the cause of his pain. Lucas looked up at her face and the pain seemed to lessen. Soon Skye was finished with the stitches and she began to wrap the bandages around him arm before moving on to bandage his chest. She brought her arm underneath him, supporting his back as he sat up. He let his head fall onto her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent as the wound the bandages around his chest and back. She secured the bandage and cut the end off.

"You can lie back down now," she whispered. Lucas made no effort to move as he breathed softly against her neck. Skye sighed quietly as she relaxed against him. Lucas wanted so badly to close the gap and press his lips against her tender skin. He shouldn't be feeling like this, she betrayed him, she shot him, she was the reason that he was here like this now. That was exactly it, he wouldn't have survived long if she hadn't been here to save him.

The ground shook, Lucas and Skye broke apart and looked at each other in horror. The ground shook again as they heard a loud roar.

"Slashers," Lucas breathed as the ground shook again.

Skye jumped to her feet and reached her hand down to help Lucas up. She put his good arm around her shoulders and helping him over to the tree. They reached the ladder just as a slasher broke into the clearing. Skye climbed up the ladder and turned to watch Lucas climb up. It was a painstakingly slow process when he could only use one arm. He swung dangerously on the ladder as the slasher made its way towards them. Skye reached down and grabbed his arm. She saw his face contort with pain as she hauled him up to safety. They both collapsed on the floor of the shelter, panting from the exertion.

The slasher made its way to the middle of the clearing where Lucas had lain moments before. It stretched its head down and sniffed at the pool of blood that lay there. It stretched out its tongue and lapped at the blood. Lucas shivered, that was too close. If Skye hadn't have been there it wouldn't have just been his blood that the slasher was eating.

Soon the slasher finished the blood and left in search of a larger meal. Skye breathed a sigh of relief and helped Lucas to his feet. Together they made their way over to Luca's bed. Skye helped him lay down. He groaned as he made contact with the bed. Skye stood awkwardly to the side of his bed. He patted the side of his bed , inviting her to join him as his eyes began to drift shut. She sat down on the bed, still unsure whether or not she should be there.

Soon Lucas drifted off to sleep. Skye noticed a pink tinge appearing in the lightening sky. It was nearly morning. Time to return to reality, time to return to Terra Nova. Skye quietly made her way across the floor so as not to disturb Lucas. The thread of the slashed was long gone. Now she just had to get back into Terra Nova without being spotted.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for your reviews. They made my day so I thought I would give you another chapter I should have chapter 3 up soon aswell :)

Anyway I haven't managed to acquire Terra Nova in the last 4 hours so I still don't own it.

* * *

><p>Skye returned to Terra Nova just as the first colonists were beginning to arise. She managed to slip through the fence unnoticed by the guards. She made her way back to Taylor's house where she was staying after the Phoenix group had destroyed her house. She heard Taylor waking up just as she walked in through the door. Skye grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom before Taylor could notice her current state. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and saw the blood that covered her face and shirt. Lucas' blood, from the bullet wounds that she caused. She shook the thoughts out of her head and the stepped into the showed.<p>

Skye stood watching as Lucas' blood mixed with the water. What would Taylor say if he knew that she was standing here washing his son's blood out of her hair? It was only a few hours earlier that Skye stood in the same spot washing the Commander's blood off her skin after tending to his stab wounds. There was so much blood, so much blood from two people who could have once been considered family. Arguably both injuries were Skye's fault. She had betrayed them both and as a result stood here washing the blood off her skin. She thought of the blood of father and son mixing together in the drain. Ultimately it was the same blood mingling down there yet the two men seemed determined to make each other bleed.

Skye shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She felt bad about avoiding Taylor that morning until she remembered that he still wasn't talking to her since she betrayed him. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen. There was a not sitting on the bench. Skye picked it up and began to read the Commander's familiar scrawl.

_You're on clean up duty today. _

_We will talk tonight_

She sighed and dropped the note into the trash before walking out and joining the colonists who were working on the mess that Lucas and the Phoenix group had left. It seemed that even though he wasn't there Lucas seemed to have a way of following her everywhere she went.

After many hours of hard labour the day finally ended and Skye made her way back home. As she walked in the door she saw Taylor sitting at the table, a stern expression evident on his face. He gestured to the seat across from her and told her to sit. She obliged and glanced at him. His face remained stony.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't banish you or send you to the brig for the rest of your life." He said as he glared across the table at her.

"I saved your life," cried Skye.

"You betrayed me," he replied, banging his fist on the table. The table rattled. Skye looked down at her lap.

"I was only doing it to keep my mother alive," she said softly wishing that he would understand.

"What were you doing with my son?" he continued as he fought to hide the emotion on his face.

"He blackmailed me into doing some things for him. I didn't want to but he was going to kill my mother. I didn't mean to betray you." She continued.

"Yet you still helped him try to destroy the colony, you helped him try to destroy me." Skye bit her lip to hold back the tears. "I'm not going to banish you," he said, his voice softening as Skye let out a sigh of relief. "But know that we will be keeping an eye on you. If I find out that you are having anything to do with the sixers or Lucas there will be serious consequences."

Skye stood up and made her way to her room. She saw her that was covered in Lucas' blood lying on the floor. She picked it up and threw it into one of the draws where Taylor wouldn't see it. It would not be good for him to find it.

Several hours later Skye lay awake in her bed. Taylor had gone to bed long ago yet sleep would not find Skye. She had the urge to go otg, to see him. She knew that she couldn't risk it, if Taylor found out she would be in big trouble yet the desire to check on Lucas proved to be too much. Soon Skye found herself making her way back to the waterfall, back to Lucas. Of course she wasn't going to see him, at least that's what she told herself. She was just going to make sure that he was still alive.

Lucas had a fairly uneventful day. He spent most of the day slipping in and out of consciousness. He was met with a welcome surprise as he awoke late in the night to see Skye climbing up the ladder into his shelter.

"Bucket" he said hiding a smile as she walked over to him.

Skye stopped when she reached his bed, unsure of how to proceed. She hadn't thought about what she was going to do once she got there.

"So to what do I owe this visit to my dear sister?" he said as he sat up, the cocky smile on his face temporarily disappearing as he winced. "Come to shoot me again? Did Daddy send you?" he continued in a mocking voice concealing his true thoughts.

"No, he didn't send me. He doesn't even know that I'm here." She replied, regretting the words the instant they left her mouth.

"He doesn't know you're here." Lucas repeated, his smirk increasing with every word.

"I'm just here to change your bandages," she rushed saying the first thing that came into her mind. It was partially true, he did need his bandages changed or he would run the risk of infection.

"Well by all means don't let me distract you," he said leaning back in the bed as he continued to smirk at her. She noticed that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. She gulped as she reached out to undo his bandages, refusing to admit how much this was affecting her. She heard him sigh as her fingers accidently brushed again his chest. She averted her eyes from his face and concentrated instead on taking off his bandages.

"This needs some antiseptic on it, it's getting infected," Skye said as soon as she saw the wounds. She searched the medical kit for something to stop the infection. She found nothing of use and tossed the medical kit onto the bench in frustration.

"I'm sorry that not all of us have a fully stocked infirmary at our finger tips," Lucas said sarcastically.

"I'll get you some," Skye replied, half talking to herself as she racked her brain for an idea on how to acquire it. "I'll get some from Terra Nova," she continued with more assertiveness than before. She thought of all the lies that she would have to tell to get it. She would find a way, Lucas needed it.

"I'd rather die," Lucas spat as his anger returned at being reminded of his father's paradise.

"I should bandage you back up," Skye said softly, hoping to avoid Lucas becoming enraged.

Skye began to replace the bandages. Her fingertips grazed his skin and she felt him shiver from the contact. He glared at her, angry at his body for betraying him. It seemed as though everyone and everything eventually betrayed him. Skye finished with the bandages and stepped back.

"I should go," she said, keen to get home and get some rest although at the same time for some unknown reason she didn't want to leave.

"Yes you can go now," agreed Lucas, eager to appear as though he was in control of the situation. He watched silently as Skye climbed down the ladder and into the night without another word.

Skye awoke early the next morning. The new day brought another note from Taylor and a new set of chores to rebuild the colony. By early evening Skye had finished all of her jobs for the day and she set her mind to her other task, finding some antiseptic for Lucas. She set off for the infirmary, hoping that there wouldn't be anyone around. She made her way to the cupboard where most of the medical supplies were kept. She spotted the antiseptic immediately and grabbed it. She saw some bandages and grabbed them as well. Lucas would be going through quite a few during the next few days. Skye turned around, ready to leave then she spotted Dr Shannon standing behind her.

"Skye what are you doing," questioned Dr Shannon.

"I'm just grabbing some antiseptic and bandages," she replied "For Taylor. You know him he would never voluntarily ask for medical help but he needs his wounds looked after." She finished hoping that the doctor would buy the lie. It wasn't a complete lie. The supplies were for a Taylor and there was no way that this Taylor would be going to infirmary but it just wasn't the Taylor that Elisabeth thought. Skye said goodbye and made her way back home. As she walked home she was spotted by Josh.

"Hey Skye," he said as he fell into step beside her. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night. I kind of need a friend right now."

"Of course Josh," replied Skye, immediately feeling guilty about Kara. By now Skye was back at the Commander's house, she stopped and turned to face Josh.

"Thanks," she said grabbing her hand for a few seconds before letting go and walking off. Skye stared at her hand. It felt strange and not in a good way.

A quick look around the house told Skye that Taylor wasn't home. She used this time to put the medical supplies into a bag, as an afterthought she added some food and bottled water. It wasn't as if Lucas could find much right now.

Meanwhile back in the infirmary Dr Shannon saw Commander Taylor walking over to the same cupboard that Skye was at not so long ago.

"Evening Elisabeth," he said as he opened the cupboard. "I'm just getting some fresh bandages and antiseptic."

"Oh Skye picked some up earlier for you," She replied.

"Skye?" asked the commander in a confused tone. "Well I'll just grab some more. You can never have too many bandages." He said and he walked out of the infirmary.

Skye looked up as Taylor entered the house. He didn't acknowledge her presence and instead walked straight to his room. Dinner was a quiet affair. Commander Taylor made no indication that he was aware of Skye's visit to the infirmary. Skye made no indication that she had any other plans that night other than to get a peaceful nights rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for your reviews, they motivate me to keep writing. Unfortunately I still don't own Terra Nova. I stayed up until 4 in the morning writing and I now have two more chapters that are almost ready to go so I should hopefully be able to update soon as always I love hearing what you think.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Taylor had gone to bed Skye snuck out of Terra nova. She quickly made her way through the jungle. It wasn't long before she found herself climbing up the now familiar ladder to Lucas' shelter.<p>

Lucas was in the same spot that Skye had left him in the day before. He was sleeping when she arrived. He looked peaceful as he slept innocent and child like. He seemed incapable of all the evil deeds that he had done as he breathed softly. Skye unpacked the supplies she had brought and sat down next to Luca's bed. She didn't want to wake him, it was the whole 'never wake a sleeping dragon' thing. Granted Lucas wasn't exactly a dragon but when he is angry his temper rivalled that of some of the dinosaurs out there.

Lucas awoke to the feeling that something was different. As he opened his eyes he saw that Skye was sitting by his bed.

"Ah, Bucket my dear sister what a pleasant surprise." He said as his trademark cocky smile appeared on his face.

"I've got the antiseptic," she replied as the gathered the medical supplies. Lucas glared as he saw that they were from Terra Nova but he didn't kick up a fuss. He knew that without the antiseptic his wound would become infected, but that still didn't mean that he liked it.

Lucas sat still as Skye began treating his injuries. He looked at the wall over her shoulder, trying to think of anything other than the way that her fingers danced over his chest. He would not let his body betray him this time.

"I'm finished." Skye's voice broke Lucas from his thoughts. He let out a breath that he was unknowingly holding as he lay back in his bed.

"Why do you call me your sister?" burst out Skye. Lucas seemed caught off guard.

"Because you are my sister." Lucas replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Siblings are people who share the same parents or parent and my _father_ is a father figure to you and so therefore you are my sister."

"I'm not your sister." Skye said stubbornly.

"But you are mine to protect and brothers protect their sisters." He said as a possessive edge came over his voice. Skye glanced at him, afraid that he would snap at any moment. "I have to protect you from all the bad people of the world." He went on as the possessive streak continued.

"Some people would say that you would be classified as a bad guy." Skye argued, tempting him to show his anger.

"Some would say that." He replied calmly. "It's all a matter of opinion, and knowing the full story."

"And what is the full story?" Skye asked pushing for information.

"That, my dear sister, is a tale for another day." Said Lucas as he smirked at her. "Will you be back tomorrow?" He tried to keep his voice neutral as if he didn't care what her answer was."

"Well I promised Josh that I would..."

"Ahh yes the Shannon boy, the one you would do anything to save. Don't think I've forgotten." He interrupted, trying to hide the hurt that was evident on his face. He thought back to the night that she had begged him to save the Shannon boy and the deal they had made.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't kill Josh," Skye said as she ran into Command Central.<em>

"_I think you'll find that I can," replied Lucas as he lazily took his feet off his father's desk._

"_Please don't kill him," she cried in desperation. "I'll do anything."_

"_Anything?" he asked as he made his way over to her at a pace that was almost agonisingly slow, stopping when he stood in front of her. "Anything?" he repeated tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Anything," she replied trying to keep her voice steady. _

"_Whatever I want?" he questioned as his hands trailed down her sides, tracing her curves before stopping and playing with the hem of her shirt, lifting it teasingly before moving his hands to the button on her shorts. He paused and looked at her questioningly. Skye gulped and she returned his gaze._

"_Whatever you want." She replied moving her hands up to his chest, ready to begin undoing the buttons on his shirt. He pressed his forehead against here, closing his eyes and inhaling her sweet scent. His lips were mere millimetres away from hers. Skye's fingers began working on the buttons on his shirt, trying to slide the shirt off once they were undone. Lucas made no move until he spoke. _

"_You know I really should save you for another day when I have more time. I would hate to rush this." He opened his eyes and stared into her trying to gage her reaction. Her eyes showed a mixture of relief, guilt and disappointment. Her fingers dropped almost reluctantly from his shirt as she looked up at him trying to decipher his motives. He removed his hands from her and took a step back. Skye turned to walk out of the room. _

"_I won't forget," He said as she reached the door."We will have our time." Skye turned to look at him one last time before she left the room. She looked much too disappointed as she walked out. Her actions were much too eager for someone who was being blackmailed. It was almost as if Josh wasn't the only reason that she had gone to Lucas that day. _

* * *

><p>"You see dear sister, people like that Shannon boy are the ones that I need to protect you from," Lucas said as his mind returned to the current time.<p>

"I need to get going," said Skye ignoring Lucas' previous comment. She got up and made her way over to the ladder before pausing.

"Oh and Lucas, I haven't forgotten." Then she was gone into the darkness.

Her walk back to Terra Nova was rather uneventful like the previous nights. Skye could see the stars about her. Without the pollution from the future there were thousands of stars visible. They lit her way back home. Soon Skye was home and fast asleep. She didn't notice the man who watched her climb back through the fence. She didn't see his eyes following her as she snuck back through the near silent colony. She didn't know the trouble that would follow.


	4. Chapter 4

600 hits in 2 days ! Thank you so much, I love you all, especially those of you who review ;) I would like to say a big thanks to my beta gypsie rosalie for putting my with me and my Ashley Zukerman obsession :) Anyway I will probably post chapter 5 sooner rather than later simply because I can't wait to hear what you guys think about it (look at me talking it up it's probably going to be a huge disappointment). Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I always love hearing what you guys think.

* * *

><p>Commander Taylor stayed up late into the night. He sat in his room watching as Skye left the confines of Terra Nova. He looked through his binoculars and tried to track her journey. Soon he lost her as she moved deeper into the forest. He made a note of the time she left. Hours later she returned, Taylor watched as she snuck back into the house. He wrote down the time before retiring for the night, or at least what was left of it.<p>

* * *

><p>The following day saw a great improvement in Lucas. He was able to get up and hunt for some food. He knew that he should probably make his way to one of his other shelters, one that wasn't so exposed and that no one knew about yet he couldn't bring himself to leave, not when there was a chance that Skye was coming to visit him. He told himself that it was because he needed her to tend to his wounds but deep down he knew that he was capable of doing it himself, he had lived out there for years, he knew how to look after himself yet he still couldn't bring himself to leave.<p>

It was nearing late afternoon when Skye visited Lucas that day. Lucas was quite surprised to see to see Skye that early, she never came before it was dark. Skye was quite surprised to see that Lucas was up and out of bed.

"I see you're feeling better," said Skye as she made her way over to where Lucas was sitting by the waterfall.

"Two bullet wounds aren't going to stop me," he replied standing up and dusting off his hands before walked over to the trees. Skye followed.

"I guess you don't need me to come here anymore then." Skye said stopping. Lucas stopped and turned to face her, refusing to show how much this statement hurt him, "I suppose I should go now," continued Skye as she turned to leave.

"Why?" demanded Lucas.

"I have to meet Josh," she replied.

"Oh yes the Shannon boy I nearly forgot," he said as he strode over to her. "Does he know you're here?" he questioned as he stopped in front of her.

"No she replied quietly. She gulped as she met his eyes. He lifted his hand up to her face and gently caressed her cheek.

"What do you see in him?" Skye looked up into his green eyes. Everything that she was about to say seemed to leave her mind.

"I... I don't know," she said, mentally cursing herself for not being able to come up with a response.

"That's what I thought," he replied smugly. "Make sure you come back to me Bucket. I need to make sure that that Shannon boy doesn't hurt my sister." Skye shot him what she hoped was a glare, she still found herself unable to form coherent thoughts. "And just remember when you're with him Bucket," He continued as he stepped away from her and began walking back. "I'll be here waiting." He winked at her as he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

><p>Skye had to run to get back to Terra Nova on time. She arrived at Josh's house a few minutes late, flustered and out of breath, her head still filled with thoughts of Lucas. She knocked on the door which was soon opened by Dr Shannon.<p>

"Hello Skye," she said "Did Taylor get the bandages?"

"What?" replied Skye before realising her mistake. "Yeah he got them." She hoped her lie was convincing enough.

"Hey Skye," said Josh as he appeared in the doorway. "Ready to go?"

Josh led Skye through the colony. She paused when they reached the fence. Josh climbed through the fence and paused to see what was taking her so long. After a few moments hesitation she followed him through the fence, still unsure if she wanted to go with him. They walked through the jungle making small talk. It wasn't long before Skye realised that they were on the familiar path to the waterfall.

They arrived at the waterfall. Skye glanced around, trying to see if she could spot Lucas. He was nowhere to be seen. She searched the trees for his shelter. It was very well camouflaged. Skye looked over at Josh to see him taking off his shirt and getting ready to jump into the water. He grabbed her hands, turning to face her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before averting her eyes to the ground. She thought of Lucas' last words to her. I'll be here waiting.

"Not today," Skye said quietly, feeling guilty as she pulled her hands out of his. "Let's just go back."

Josh picked up his shirt and turned to walk back home, clearly disappointed. Skye couldn't ignore the feeling of guilt that gnawed at her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was guilt at turning away Josh's attempts when he was still clearly upset over Kara or if it was guilt because she knew that Lucas was there watching as Josh held her hands by the waterfall. What scared Skye was that she was leaning towards thinking it was the latter.

The new day dawned and Skye woke bright and early after getting a full nights rest. She spent the morning rebuilding the colony before getting a well earned break in the afternoon. She turned down Josh's offers of hanging out, still feeling as though Lucas was watching despite the fact that he was several clicks away. Instead Skye decided to use her free time to visit her mother in the infirmary.

Skye walked carefully over to her mother's bed, trying not to wake her. Skye saw her eyes flutter open just as she made her way over to the bed.

"Bucket," she said smiling. Her skin was pale and sickly, her eyes dull and void of life. The fever was clearly taking its toll on her. Skye held her mother's hand, it felt cold and much too light. They made small talk for a while, just enjoying each other's company. It was several hours before either of them mentioned the subject of a cure. Dr Shannon and Malcolm we still trying to work on a cure but so far no progress had been made.

"They say that they might not be able to find a cure in time," said Skye's mother, pausing every few words to catch her breath.

"They'll find a cure," said Skye reassuringly, not sure if she was trying to reassure her mother or herself. Soon it was time for Skye's mother to rest and Skye was faced with the always hard task of saying goodbye. Skye kissed her mother's cheek, promising that she would visit soon. She bit her lip as she walked out of the room, trying to keep the tears at bay. It wasn't until she was out of the infirmary that she let the tears fall.

Taylor sensed Skye's saddened mood as she made her way into the house. He suggested a game of chess, hoping to reconcile with her and figure out some of the lies. Taylor noticed that Skye's mind wasn't on the game as he managed to take her queen. Two moves later and it was checkmate. Taylor suggested another game. Skye was just as distracted throughout the second game, and the third. It wasn't until Taylor had won his seventh game and it was late into the night that they decided to retire. Skye fell as sleep as soon as she lay down in her bed. Taylor sat up, going over the chess games and everything that she had said. He didn't learn much but he did know one thing, Skye didn't visit Lucas that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews they mean so much to me. I thought I would post this now for you the next chapter may be a take a little bit longer as I haven't finished it yet but I will get it posted asap. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>Lucas lay awake late into the night waiting for Skye to arrive. If anyone asked he would deny it, not that there was anyone to ask, the Sixers were far away, Skye wasn't there, the trees couldn't talk and Lucas was yet to master the language of dinosaurs. He was angry that she wasn't showing up. He had seen her earlier at the top of the waterfall. Had she brought the boy there for Lucas' benefit? Lucas had seen the way they held hands. It had taken all of his self control not to shoot the Shannon boy then and there, his gun was right there, itching to be used. It was Skye that stopped him, she was much too close, and he couldn't risk hitting her. Despite what she had done to him, surprisingly, Lucas had no desire to return the favour, not to mention based on how eager Skye was to save the boy back at Terra Nova Lucas assumed that she wouldn't be impressed if he killed him, not to mention that that would be going back on the deal and Lucas planned to take full advantage of that deal.<p>

Lucas thought back to when they had made the deal. She was so eager, so willing to do whatever he desired, there was no way that the Shannon boy was her sole reason for going to Lucas that night. There was something else, some other reason, some other want, some other desire that she had that night, a desire that only Lucas could fulfil. Lucas remembered the way her hands slid down his chest as she worked on the buttons of his shirt. It had taken an incredible amount of self control to turn her away that night but ultimately Lucas knew that it would be worth it. She would be worth the wait.

It was late the following night, Lucas found himself sitting in the same spot waiting for Skye to arrive. He hoped she wouldn't stand him up like she had the previous night. He heard the crunch of leaves, it sounded like someone running. He glanced around, hoping to see Skye appearing out of the trees any second. He waited. She didn't show. Against his best instincts he climbed down the ladder and looked around for the source of the noise. He held his gun up, ready to shoot as his eyes scanned the surrounding trees. He felt the ground rumble. He turned, ready to climb back up the ladder to safety when he heard a scream. Seconds later he saw Skye burst out from the trees followed by a very hungry nykoraptor, not entirely dissimilar to the one that had attacked him.

He saw Skye reach the edge of the pool of water at the bottom of the waterfall. She stopped, running out of options. Lucas lifted his gun, ignoring the protests from his arm and chest. He shot at the nykoraptor as it advanced on Skye. Skye scrambled backwards over the rocks, trying to avoid the dinosaur. Lucas continued shooting. One of the bullets sunk into the nykoraptor just as Skye slipped on a rock and fell backwards into the water. The nykoraptor roared in pain and ran back towards the tree. Lucas sent a few more shots its way before running over to the water and searching for Skye. He saw the ripples from where she had entered the water and without thinking about it dove in after her.

Lucas ignored the cold as he searched the water for her. The pitch blackness of the water made it nearly impossible to see anything. He reached out his hands, searching for her. He heard a spluttering cough as fingers met flesh. Lucas pulled Skye towards him and swam towards the shore. Skye coughed up water as she went along with him, gasping for breath. He pulled her out of the water, holding her close as she choked and spluttered. She stood there shivering in his arms as the cold air assaulted their skin, yet somehow despite the chill she felt warm and safe in his arms. Lucas pulled her towards the shelter, eager to get somewhere safe and dry. He didn't let go of her until they reached the ladder which they climbed up one by one. Skye felt the immediate loss when he removed his arms. She felt cold, scared and vulnerable.

Back in the tree house Lucas quickly searched his room for a towel, he found one and took it over to Skye, wrapping it around her. She still hadn't said anything or moved since she made it up the ladder. Lucas removed his arms from around her, leaving the towel on her. She stood there shivering, still in shock. Lucas grabbed another towel and some clothes. He looked over at Skye, she still hadn't moved or said anything.

Skye didn't realise she was staring until she noticed that Lucas had stripped down to his boxers, embarrassed she turned around. A few minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped a little and turned to see Lucas standing there fully clothed and holding out one of his shirts for her.

"Put this on. It'll be warmer." Skye tried to utter a thank you as she took the shirt but nothing came out.

This time it was Lucas' time to avert his eyes. The shirt was much too big on her, it came down to her mid thigh and the sleeves were much too long but it was warm and it smelled like him. She rolled the sleeves up several times, thinking of how Lucas always seemed to have his sleeves rolled up no matter how hot or cold it was. Skye's fingers trembled slightly as she did up the buttons, she blushed as she realised that these were the exact same buttons that she was undoing not so long ago when she went to Lucas to try and save Josh.

Skye laid her clothes out flat hoping they would dry in the cool night air. She turned to see Lucas lying back in his bed, his arms stretched behind his head. He patted the bed next to him. Skye walked over, sitting gingerly on the side of the bed. Lucas wrapped his arm, around her waist, pulling her gently until she lay next to him. She unintentionally snuggled into him, seeking out his warmth.

"Would you like to hear the full story?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"What story?" she replied in a quiet voice.

"The full story of why I hate my father." Skye didn't reply. Lucas took that as an indication to continue.

"It was August 2138, in Somalia. My father was faced with the ultimate choice, should he save his wife or his son? My mother and I were tied up and held by the guards, they told him to pick one of us to save and one of us to be killed. My mother begged him to save me. I told him to save her. The guards grew impatient, they asked him who he would sacrifice and who he would save. He chose to sacrifice her. He wasn't just choosing to save me he was choosing to kill her. They would have killed me quickly, it would have been instantaneous then they could have moved onto the next people instead they dragged it out. They tortured her. She was screaming, her eyes were wide with pain she was begging them to end it, to just kill her. I was begging them to stop. My father stood there, refusing to show any emotion yet I could still see that from that moment on he regretted his choice. Finally it ended, her lifeless body slumped to the ground with her eyes still wide open. He screamed stopped but they never ceased in my head. The guards walked away, off to kill the next person. My father began to walk away, I called to him, begged him not to leave me. He turned and I saw the regret in his eyes then he left me as I lay clinging to my mother's dead body. Later back at camp I sought out my father, I asked him how he could leave me there, how he could let them do that to her, he said nothing. I yelled I shouted and still he said nothing, the regret evident on his face. It was obvious he thought that he had made the wrong choice, from that day on I could never live up to his high expectations no matter what I did. Then I left, I left him, I left the camp and I stayed by myself. That's the story that people know but it's not the full story. Two months later I decided that I didn't want to lose both my parents. I made my way back to the camp. I walked over to his tent, ready to beg him for forgiveness. I opened the tent and saw him in bed with that Lieutenant Washington. My mother had been dead for two months and he was with another woman. The following day was the day that my father destroyed the bridge and turned around the war, labelling him a hero. It was also the same day that I swore that I would get revenge on my father."

Skye lay there in shock, unsure of how to respond. There was so much about this man that she didn't know. Lucas rested his head against hers as they lay side by side. Soon sleep over came them and they joined the world of dreams.

Several hours later Skye awoke. The sun was just beginning to rise. She sat up, realising where she was. Lucas awoke moments later.

"I have to get back," she said, not entirely convinced that she wanted to. Lucas nodded. Skye looked nervously towards the ground, she knew that the threat of the nykoraptor was long gone but it made her think of the dangers out there.

"I'll walk you," said Lucas, almost reading her mind as he climbed out of bed. Skye didn't refuse him.

Together they made their way through the forest back to Terra Nova. Lucas grabbed her hand as they walked. She didn't pull away. All too soon they were back at Terra Nova. Lucas stopped just inside the cover of the trees, not daring to go any closer in case he was spotted.

"Thank you," said Skye softly as she let go of his hand and walked back to Terra Nova. Lucas watched silently as she left, making sure that she made it safely back through the fence.

Skye managed to make it through the colony without getting caught, dodging the early risers. She opened the door to her house as silently as she could and turned to creep back to her room. As she turned she saw the Commander sitting at the table, a stern expression on his face. It was at this moment that Skye realised she was still wearing Lucas' shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. This chapter very hooliganous to write but anyway it's done now. All I can say is please don't hate me. I still don't own Terra Nova although if they don't confirm a second series soon I may try to claim it. Anyway please review even if you hate me by the end of this chapter. I will try to update again tonight if not I will probably update tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>Skye looked over at Taylor trying to think of a good excuse for why she had been out of the gate at such a late hour and why she was wearing his son's shirt.<p>

"I know that you were with him," said Taylor as he stood up and strode towards her. "I know that you were with Lucas." He looked into her eyes, challenging her to disagree with him. Skye remained silent. "I'm sorry Skye, I tried to give you a second chance yet you betrayed me again. I have no choice anymore." He put his hands on Skye's arms, turning her around before pulling her hands behind her back and handcuffing her. Skye was shocked at what he was doing yet she knew that she had betrayed him and she deserved this.

Taylor marched Skye out of the house and through the colony. Soon they reached the brig. They went inside and Taylor took off the cuffs before turning to leave and locking her inside.

"Wait," cried Skye as the commander began to walk away. "What's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know," replied Taylor, as sad expression on his face. "I'll let you know when I decide." Then he was gone.

The next few days passed very slowly for Skye. The only people that Skye saw were the people who brought her food. She seen Taylor since the day that he had taken her to the brig. Skye tried to think of a reason as to why she had betrayed Taylor yet she couldn't think of a good excuse, only Lucas. She hadn't seen Lucas in days and after visiting him nearly every day for the past couple of weeks Skye found this very strange.

Lucas was sitting in his tree house, waiting for Skye. He wasn't quite sure why he was waiting for her, she hadn't shown up for the last three days, statistically speaking she was unlikely to turn up today. Lucas stood up and punched the tree trunk. He thought that that night had meant something. When he told her his story he was laying his soul on the line. He had never told anyone that story. That night he had had an urge to tell her, he wanted her to understand him. He wanted her to see that he wasn't as evil as everyone made out, he wanted her to understand the pain and betrayal behind his revenge plan. She was probably off telling Taylor right now. This was why he never told people more than they needed to know. They always seemed to betray him in the end.

Back in the brig Skye was tired of waiting, of not knowing. It had been five days. She was ready to drop down on her knees and beg the commander for forgiveness. She would do it in a heartbeat if he was there. She still hadn't had any visitors apart from the people who brought her food. She supposed that it wasn't so surprising, she was a traitor and she couldn't exactly expect royal treatment. Still she thought that Josh would have snuck in to see her, she thought they were friends. She supposed that he wasn't too happy after she rejected his advances the other day. She seemed to be disappointing everyone these days. Skye wasn't too worried that Josh wasn't there. It scared her to admit it but despite the fact that she knew it would never happen she wished that Lucas would visit her. She tried to shake the thought out of her head. There was no way that Lucas would risk getting caught in Terra Nova just for her. Skye blamed these thoughts on the fact that she was still wearing his shirt.

Lucas awoke to see the sun shining through the trees. The morning ended the fifth night in a row that Skye had not visited him. Clearly she wouldn't be coming to see him anymore. He began to gather up his things, ready to leave. He couldn't stay here anymore. It was too dangerous. Skye could easily have told anyone at the colony where he was. They could be planning to capture him right now. There were several people at the colony who would love to see him captures, his father included, even Skye, she had shot him after all. Maybe nursing him back to health was just a plot to get information. Maybe this whole time she had been going back to Taylor and telling him everything that he had said. Lucas had been stupid to trust Skye, he let her in and she had betrayed him. He couldn't risk it again, he had to leave.

Lucas climbed down the ladder and set off for one of his other houses, one that no one else knew about. Throughout his time in the jungle Lucas had found it necessary to move around a lot. As a result he had many well hidden shelters across the jungle. He made his way towards one of his favourite shelters. It was about a 6 hour walk away and was in a part of the jungle where no other man had been before. It was a difficult journey to get there, not at all for the feint hearted.

Lucas tried to shake the thoughts of Skye from his head but they wouldn't leave and so Lucas walked through the jungle remembering the last night that he had spent with Skye and daydreaming about what could have been. He wished that he wasn't so weak he wished that he was strong enough to resist her yet there was something about Skye that changed him. She made him completely rethink everything.

Back at Terra Nova the new day was dawning, not that Skye knew it, she was still locked away in the brig. However this day brought a breakthrough for Skye, a breakthrough in the form of a visit from Taylor. The minute that Skye saw Taylor walking into the brig she felt relieved. She could make up some excuse, beg him for forgiveness and promise never to see Lucas again. The last one was easier said than done but Skye would do what it took to earn Taylor's forgiveness.

The visit from Taylor didn't go exactly as Skye planned. He threw some clothes at Skye, telling her to get changed before leaving, ignoring Skye's attempts at apologising and begging for forgiveness. Skye reluctantly took off Lucas' shirt and changed into the clothes that Taylor had brought her. Taylor returned minutes later and sat down across from Skye, his face stony and emotionless.

"As you know Skye, Terra Nova is about second chances." He began "We depend on each other to survive her. That is why we can't have anyone jeopardising that. We've always been close Skye, you're like a daughter to me but I have to think of the best interests of the colony. You've betrayed us too many times. I am hereby banishing you from Terra Nova, you are no longer welcome within these gates anymore.

Skye felt tears pricking in her eyes. She begged and pleaded but nothing would change the commander's mind. Taylor handed Skye a backpack telling her that it had supplies in it that would last her a few days. Then he grabbed her arm and led her out of the brig.

Taylor led Skye through the colony, his hand still on her upper arm preventing her from running away. Skye had never felt so guilty and embarrassed in her life. She could see everyone judging her as she walked. They all knew that she was a traitor. She saw Josh sprinting towards her, running as though his life depended on it. He stopped when he reached her, grabbing her face and crashing his lips to hers, knowing it could be the last chance he would get. Skye was in shock for a second before Lucas' face flashed into her mind. She pushed Josh back, feeling even guiltier than before.

Taylor continued leading Skye towards the gate, leaving a stunned Josh behind. Soon they reached the gate and Taylor stopped, pulling Skye to a stop next to him. He leant down and gently kissed her forehead before sending Skye out of the gate.

As Skye took those first steps out the gate she realised that she had never felt more alone. She walked halfway to the trees before turning around and looking at everything that she was leaving behind, her home, her friends, Taylor, her mother. The tears began to fall down Skye's face as she realised that she would never see her mother again, she might never know if they found a cure, she might have to live the rest of her life never knowing if her mother was alive or dead.

She turned towards the trees and started walking again. As she walked she thought about where she would go. She instantly knew where she would go. There was really only one option. She didn't want to go and beg Lucas to help her but she knew it was the safest option and it made the most sense.

Taylor watched as Skye walked away from the colony. He hated to banish her but it was necessary. He had banished Lucas and now he had banished Skye. Even though she wasn't technically his daughter it felt like he was losing another child. He knew that Skye would go straight to Lucas. It seemed ironic that his son and sort-of-daughter were out there together after both had betrayed him. He knew that Lucas would take care of Skye. There was something about Skye that brought out the best in Lucas. He had seen them together briefly and had heard stories from the other colonists from when Lucas had taken over Terra Nova. It seemed that whenever Skye was around Lucas he changed. Skye brought out the hidden part of Lucas , she brought out the decent human being that was hidden beneath all the layers of pain and hate.

Skye made her way through the jungle along the familiar path. She shivered, remembering the last time that she had walked to the waterfall. She quickened her pace, eager to get to safety. She remembered the way that Lucas had walked her home the other morning. As much as she hated to admit it she wished that Lucas was here now holding her hand.

Soon Skye made it to the waterfall. She climbed up the ladder and looked around the shelter. It didn't take her long to realise that Lucas wasn't there. She sat down to wait for Lucas. It wasn't as if she had anywhere else to be.

Later on day began to fade to night and Lucas had still not turned up. Skye walked over to Lucas' bed and let sleep overcome her. She snuggled into the pillow, inhaling his scent, it made her feel safer somehow. She hoped that he would turn up soon. It was very lonely being out in the jungle alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for all your reviews. I was going to post this earlier and then my horse decided to go and get caught in a fence and rip a nice big chunk of his hoof off so I was down looking after him for ages. Then I got distracted by VioletVision's new fic TN Josh's Discovery. It is hilarious you should check it out. Anyway I will try and get the check chapter written and posted for you as soon as possible, but remember reviews make me write faster ;)

* * *

><p>Skye awoke the next morning to a dark and gloomy day. It took her a second to remember the events of the previous day. Tears pricked at her eyes as the memories came flooding back to her. Skye opened up the backpack that Taylor had given her and pulled out a loaf of bread. She pulled some of the bread off and put it in her mouth. The bread tasted strange and unpleasant despite the fact that there was nothing wrong with it. She was too upset to eat. She put the bread back in the bag and instead climbed back into bed, hoping that sleep would come and distract her from her problems.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucas had finally gotten to his shelter. The days were long and lonely without Skye visiting him. After several days Lucas realised that his wounds were starting to get infected again. Without Skye there to look after them they had been abandoned. He searched through his belongings, looking for the antiseptic. After several minutes of searching he realised that it wasn't there. He had left it back at the shelter by the waterfall. There was only one option. Lucas was going to have to go back and get it.<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in much the same way for Skye. She waited patiently for Lucas to turn up. After three days alone in the jungle Skye accepted that he wouldn't be turning up, she had lost him, he had moved on. Coincidently the day that Skye accepted that Lucas would not be returning was the same day that she found Lucas climbing up the ladder to the shelter.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he spat as he walked over to her. "Come for more information for my father?" Tears pricked in Skye's eyes.

"He banished me." She said as the tears came flooding out. She flung herself at Lucas and let herself cry. Lucas awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. It took Skye a second to realise who she was pressed up against. She tried to step back, embarrassed that she was being so weak in front of him, but his arms wouldn't let her go.

Lucas rested his chin on top of Skye's head as she cried into his chest. He was angry at himself for letting her get this close, it was probably just a ruse to soften him up to for more information for Taylor but there was something about her, no matter what she did, no matter how many times she betrayed him he would always let her back in. He knew he could never turn her away and so he held her close as she cried.

Lucas moved so that he sat down of the bed, pulling Skye into his lap as he let her let out all the emotion that she had been holding in for the past few days. Soon she drifted off in his arms, exhausted from crying. He lay her down on the bed gently before lying down next to her.

After several hours of lying in comfortable silence Luca's wounds began to hurt reminding him of his reason for being there in the first place. He reluctantly got up and searched for the antiseptic. He soon found it and set about taking his shirt off, forgetting that he still wasn't able to use his right arm.

Skye awoke to see Lucas flailing around his shirt half off and covering his face. She got up and made her way over to him, putting her hand on his bare chest to calm him. He stopped moving instantly and she was able to free him from the shirt. She was met with his green eyes staring down at her. She looked away, trying to get away from his intense stare. As she looked down she noticed that his bandages were covered in dirt.

"When was the last time that you changed these?" she asked accusingly. Lucas shrugged in a causal manner. "They're getting infected."

Skye began unwrapping the bandages, she watched as he winced. The wounds were definitely getting infected. She started to clean them with the antiseptic, apologising every time she saw pain flash across his face. Soon the wounds were clean and Skye began to cover them with clean bandages.

"Why don't you hate me?" Skye said suddenly. "I shot you. I betrayed you. I'm the cause of all this pain."

"Oh I do hate you Bucket," he replied softly without a trace of malice as he reached out his hand and gently caressed her cheek. "I hate you so much, but that is what being a part of this family is all about: hate and betrayal."

Lucas saw a look of hurt flash over Skye's face. His words weren't completely true. He didn't hate her, he could never hate her, he hated what she did to him. He hated the way that he seemed to lose all self control around her, he hated the way that he seemed to rethink everything that he had ever thought because of her. He hated the way that she made him feel yet at the same time he loved it. He told her he hated her because it was easier to say that he felt that way, it was easier to admit that what he was really feeling. It was how he should be feeling yet deep down he knew that it wasn't how he felt.

Skye was quiet for the rest of the day, glaring at Lucas every few minutes and thinking of everything that she had left behind at Terra Nova. It wasn't until the daylight had faded that Lucas dared to speak again.

"Hey," he said going over to Skye and slinging his arm around her shoulder. 'Don't be upset, you still have me." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Skye jumped up, throwing Lucas' arm off her shoulder.

"Upset!" she yelled. "Upset! Why would I be upset? Oh maybe because I'm stuck out here with a psychotic sexy evil genius!"

"What was that you called me?" Lucas asked as a smirk appeared on his face.

" I called you an evil genius." She replied in a frustrated tone. " Which you are. You use your brilliant mind to come up with all sorts of insanely evil plans when you should be doing better things with it "

"No before that," he said cutting her off.

"I called you psychotic, which is also true. I never know whether you will be angry or happy or..."

"You called me sexy," he said, cutting her off again. His smirk increased as he strolled over to her, his eyes staring into hers.

"I never said that," defended Skye, determined to try and deny it.

"Don't lie to me Bucket, I'm a sexy genius remember."

Lucas was enjoying this way too much. Skye turned around, refusing to face him and folded her arms. She heard Lucas walk up behind her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he put his hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away instantly. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to bed," Skye shivered at his words as she felt his breath against her neck. She mentally cursed her body for having this reaction. Skye decided that some sleep sounded good and turned around to see Lucas lying flat on his back on the bed which had been hers for the past few days.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" she questioned, still angry at him.

Lucas patted the bed next to him, the smirk still apparent on his face. Skye glared and him and folded her arm, showing no signs of moving.

"Suit yourself," said Lucas before rolling over onto his side and facing away from her. Skye glanced around the room before deciding that there was only one option unless she fancied a night on the cold hard floor.

"I'm still angry at you." She said as she climbed under the blankets and turned so that her back was facing Lucas' back. Lucas chuckled softly.

"For the record Bucket, I think you're pretty sexy too." Skye was too tired to tell him off this time.

Skye was nearly asleep when she felt Lucas roll over and wrap his arms around her waist. Skye wanted to tell him off, to tell him to keep his hands to himself but secretly she liked it and so she lay there pretending to be asleep surrounded by his warmth before eventually drifting off to sleep.

Skye awoke the next morning to find that she was all alone in the bed. She looked around the room to see Lucas sharpening some knives on a rock. He looked up as she walked up to him.

"Morning Bucket,' He said. She mumbled a 'good morning' in reply. Lucas stood up and put the knives back away in his pocket. "Come on Bucket, we're going to find some breakfast."

Lucas and Skye wandered through the forest searching for fruit and other things to eat. They collected enough to last them a few days . They were nearly ready to leave when they heard the sound of leaves and sticks crunching. Skye instantly moved to Lucas' side, the events with the nykoraptor still fresh in her mind. Lucas pulled out his gun and pointed it to where the noise was coming from, using his free hand to bring Skye closer. They caught glances of a human figure walking towards them but Lucas still didn't lower his gun despite the protests from his arm. The figure stepped out of the trees, revealing himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for your reviews. Sorry I didn't update last night I was in the city all day and I was so tired by the time I got home. I was at the Harry Potter Exhibition and I got chosen as one of the 3 people who got to be sorted by the actual sorting hat from the movies. It was very exciting. I got sorted into Slytherin :)

Anyway a lot of you were guessing who the mystery figure was. Well done to breakfast-for-dinner for guessing correctly. So anyway *insert ususal stuff about not owning Terra Nova* oh and please review I love it when you do. I will try and have the next chapter up within the next day or so.

* * *

><p>Skye gasped as she saw the figure appear out of the trees.<p>

"Josh?"

Lucas tightened his grip around Skye's waist despite the fact that she didn't seem to think that Josh was a threat. Lucas considered him to be a threat.

"Thank God I've found you I've been looking for you everywhere," said Josh as he stopped in front of them and took in the sight of Skye with Lucas' arm wrapped around her. "I need to talk to you," he glanced at Lucas. "Alone."

"Not happening," said Lucas matter-of-factly as a possessive edge crept over his voice. He pulled Skye closer to him and glared at Josh.

Skye glanced over at Lucas, she could see the anger appearing in his eyes. She didn't want to deal with an angry Lucas. An angry Lucas was never a good thing.

"Whatever you need to say to me you can say in front of Lucas," She said hoping that this would stop Lucas from reacting. She saw the anger begin to fade from his face and knew that she had said the right thing. Josh raised his eyebrows at her, questioning her decision and her sanity. She had only been banished for a few days, she couldn't have gone completely insane yet.

"It's your mother, she's not doing so well. They're struggling to find a cure. It doesn't look so good."

Skye felt tears pricking at her eyes as Josh's words sunk in. She subconsciously moved closer to Lucas, hoping that he could help ease some of the pain.

"I need to see her," said Skye in a decisive voice. Her mother needed her and she would do whatever it took to get to her.

"You can't," replied Josh. "If Taylor catches you inside Terra Nova you will be in big trouble." Lucas remained silent throughout this exchange, watching Skye's reactions while still keeping an eye on Josh. Lucas really didn't trust the Shannon boy.

"I have to go now, but I thought you would want to know." Josh continued, turning to leave before speaking again. "By the way, I really enjoyed our kiss the other day."

Skye felt Lucas' eyes on her, questioning if what Josh had said was true. Skye's eyes remained on the ground, they were safest there. They couldn't give away anything. Lucas watched Josh walk away, glad to get rid of him before walking back home. He kept his arm around Skye the entire way back. Skye didn't protest, needing the comfort that it brought.

Skye remained quiet for the majority of the day, trying to take in the information that she had just heard. Lucas stayed silent as well. He didn't push her to talk until later on in the afternoon.

"So you kissed Josh?" he said. He was not angry yet not entirely enthusiastic either.

"Once," replied Skye. "Well twice, he kissed me but I pushed him away." Skye was not quite sure why she felt the need to explain herself to Lucas.

Lucas nodded, reasonably satisfied with her answer. He stood up and walked over to one of the cupboards, pulling out several pieces of paper which he then proceeded to study. After several minutes Skye was unable to hold back her curiosity and so she walked over to see what Lucas was so interested in. Looking over his shoulder she saw that they were very detailed maps of Terra Nova including schedules of when and where the guards patrolled. Skye was instantly upset, she had truly thought that Lucas was starting to change.

"You're not coming up with another silly plan to take over Terra Nova and kill your father are you?" she asked as she folded her arms.

" My plans aren't silly, and no." he replied not removing his eyes from the maps. "You were right, you need to see your mother."

Skye instantly felt guilty for doubting him, although he had given her plenty of reasons in the past to suggest that he was up to something of the sort.

Lucas spent many hours planning their way into Terra Nova, mumbling quietly to himself as he worked. Skye wanted to ask him how he was going, see if she could help but she knew that he would not be happy if she disturbed him and so she kept quiet. Several hours later Lucas stopped studying the maps and instead began questioning Skye.

"Where did you use to climb through the fence? What time was it? How many guards were there?"

Skye attempted to give answers to his questions but found herself flustered, she tried to answer as best she could but could only come up with approximates.

"Think Bucket think. I need exact answers." He said, clearly frustrated.

Soon Skye drifted off to sleep. Lucas stayed up late as he continued his planning. Skye awoke in the morning to find Lucas in the same spot, looking as though he hadn't moved all night.

"Did you sleep?" she questioned as she stood up and stretched.

"Of course not," he replied as though this was the silliest question in the world. "I'm in the middle of planning."

Apparently this was a good justification for a lack of sleep. The day continued in much the same way. Lucas stopped briefly to eat after Skye forced him to before returning to returning to his planning. Skye tried to amuse herself around the shelter but instead found herself thinking of her mother.

Soon day turned to night and Skye was brought back into the world of sleep. Lucas once again stayed up through the night. Skye awoke to find Lucas looking at her with a triumphant look on his face.

"It's done." He said rushing over to her and grasping her face, pressing his forehead to hers. "I've solved it. We leave tonight." Skye couldn't help feeling a sense of déjà vu as Lucas held her. It appeared that this was how he acted when he finished a plan. Skye couldn't help remembering how the last plan had turned out.

After Lucas' excitement had faded he used the day to catch up on some well needed sleep. Skye once again tried and failed to keep her thoughts off her sick mother. Skye looked up at the sky and noticed what a hot day it was. It gave her the idea for the perfect distraction.

"Come on we're going swimming," said Skye excitedly as Lucas woke up. He looked around the room groggily.

"What?" he said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going swimming and you're welcome to join me." With that Skye bounded across the room and climbed down the ladder. Skye loved swimming and couldn't wait to feel the water on her skin. Lucas reluctantly followed her, still half asleep.

Skye stopped at the water's edge and turned to see Lucas making his way slowly towards her. Skye smiled innocently as she took off her shirt. Her pants soon followed. She turned away from him and stepped into the cool water. Suddenly a swim seemed like a great idea to Lucas.

Lucas' shirt and pants soon joined Skye's and he jumped into the water. He swam over to Skye, she swam away, teasing him. He followed her and soon she let him catch up to her. They stayed there treading water staring into each other's eyes. Lucas tucked a strand of hair behind Skye's ear.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he stared at her adoringly.

The two seemed to realise their current position and broke apart. Skye swam back to the shore with Lucas following her. Lucas couldn't help admiring her as she climbed out of the water and lay down on the grass. Lucas soon followed and together they lay there in comfortable silence for the rest of the afternoon, just enjoying the sun on their skin and each other's company.

Soon the air began to cool and Lucas and Skye pulled their clothes back on. Skye had enjoyed herself that afternoon, swimming had proved to be a great distraction. After all there is nothing more distracting than a shirtless Lucas.

Soon it was time for Lucas and Skye to put their plan into action. They made their way through the forest towards Terra Nova. Skye stayed close to Luca's side, he made her feel safe. Together they walked onwards to the colony, to Skye's mother. Soon they made it to the edge of the trees. They looked out at Terra Nova, trying to gage when the best time to climb through the fence. Timing was crucial, if either of them were caught they would be in serious trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of your lovely reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to post this. It took me a bit longer to write than I thought and then wouldn't let me upload it which all of you follow me on tumblr will know that I found it very frustrating. A big thanks to Miss Junie for helping me solve the problem. Anyway the next chapter should be up tomorrow and please review. Oh and yeah I still don't own Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>A carno roared not too far away, causing the guards to be momentarily distracted. Lucas and Skye seized this opportunity. They ran across the clearing and climbed through the fence before ducking around behind one of the house. They ran from house to house, staying close to the buildings so they wouldn't be seen as they made their way closer and closer to the infirmary.<p>

They made the final dash to the infirmary and crept along the outside until they were right outside Skye's mother's room. There was a window that was open. After checking that the coast was clear Lucas hoisted Skye up and helped her climb through the window. She turned to help Lucas climb up but found him shaking his head.

"I've got something to do," he said. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

Skye turned and walked over to her mother's bed. Her eyes fluttered open as Skye took her hand.

"Bucket, what are you doing here?" she asked. She looked even weaker than she had during the previous visit.

"I had to come and visit you. I heard you weren't doing so well." Skye replied.

"I'm... fine." She replied, pausing for a second to cough. She squeezed Skye's hand to try and reassure her. "Taylor was in here the other day, he was talking to me, although he thought I was asleep. He told me everything, he told me about how be banished you." She tried to catch her breath, coughing a few more times. This was clearly taking a lot of effort.

"I'm sorry," replied Skye as she looked down sheepishly. Skye's mother moved her hand to Skye's chin, pushing it up gently.

"Are you safe out there?" Skye nodded, she was as safe as she could be out in the jungle. "Are you happy?" Skye thought about the time she had spent out the gate. The first few days by herself had been lonely but she had truly begun to enjoy herself with Lucas. She nodded again. "Then that's all I could hope for." Finished Skye's mother as she broke into another coughing fit.

Meanwhile Lucas was making his way back through the colony. He reached his destination, Taylor's house. Within a couple of minutes he had broken into the house. He walked through the door and made his way to the spare bedroom that he knew Skye had been staying in. He saw a bag by the door and picked it up. He looked around the room for anything that looked to be of importance to Skye. He saw some pictures next to the bed. There was one of Skye and the Shannon boy, he chose to ignore this one and instead picked up the photo next to it. It was of Skye with her parents. It was just after they had gone through the portal. In the photo Skye was looking around in amazement. Lucas smiled and put the photo into the bag. He gathered a few other things before opening up some of the draws. He threw as many of her clothes into the bag as he could fit. He paused awkwardly as he opened her underwear drawer. He threw handfuls of her underwear into the bag trying not to look too much. He couldn't help noticing a bra with matching panties hidden in the corner of the draw. They were black and lacy, not the sort of thing that he would expect Skye to have. Lucas couldn't resist throwing them in the bag too.

With a nearly full bag Lucas made his way out of Skye's room. He walked out into the kitchen and grabbed some food, it was certainly easier than hunting for it. Lucas' keen eyes spotted a photo inside Taylor's bedroom. He crept in quietly so as not to wake Taylor. He became angry when he got a good look at the photo. It was a photo taken from when Lucas was around eleven. It was of him standing in front of his parents. His father had one arm around his mother's shoulders and the other hand on Lucas' shoulder with a huge smile on his face, but Lucas knew that it was all a lie. He threw the picture to the ground in a fit of rage. The glass smashed on the ground, reminding Lucas of where he was.

The commander stirred slightly in his sleep. Lucas turned to leave. As he turned he noticed Taylor's gun sitting by the bed. He couldn't stop himself from taking it. Taylor had taken so much from Lucas and Lucas couldn't stop himself from taking this. If there was one thing that would really annoy Taylor it would be waking up to find his gun gone, besides, an extra gun was never a bad thing, especially in the jungle.

Skye looked up as Lucas climbed through the window carrying a very full bag. She raised her eyebrows at him but said nothing. He greeted Skye's mother before moving to stand next to Skye. They chatted for a few minutes before Skye's mother started coughing again. Skye put her arm around her, trying to help her through it. Skye watched as her mother started to cough up blood. She panicked, wanting to help but not knowing what to do. The machines in the room started beeping, alerting the nurses of the emergences.

"Go," said Skye's mother, managing to stop coughing for a few seconds. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Skye as she reluctantly let go of her mother's hand. She heard her mother speak again just as she was climbing out the window.

"Lucas," she said grabbing Lucas' hand as he went to follow Skye. "Take care of her, take care of my Bucket."

"Don't worry," he replied "I will." And with that he followed Skye out the window and into the night.

Skye looked back through the window to see her mother coughing up more blood as the nurses rushed into the room. Skye had never been so scared in her life, not when she was banished and not even when she was being chased by the nykoraptor. She wanted to go back and make sure that her mother was alright but she knew that she had to keep going into the dark.

She felt Lucas' hand grabbing hers and pulling her behind a building. One of the guards walked past seconds later. Lucas and Skye shrunk back into the shadows. Soon the guard had past and they continued to make their way back to the fence. Lucas kept hand around hers as they ducked behind houses and dashed through the colony.

Their hands remained joined until they reached the fence. They were at a different part of the fence, the rails were closer together. Skye could fit but Lucas would have a little more difficulty. Lucas turned around to see Taylor striding towards him, clearly he had awoken after Lucas' little visit. Lucas urged Skye through the fence, telling her to run. She protested at first before doing as he said. Skye sprinted towards the trees as Lucas looked for an escape route. Taylor was coming closer and closer. Lucas knew that he had to get out of there. Taylor knew that Lucas had taken his gun but that didn't mean that he didn't have a spare.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all your reviews they're the inspiration I need to keep writing. I still don't own Terra Nova etc etc.

This chapter is dedicated to my mum, she was taken way too soon. I miss her every day.

* * *

><p>Lucas watched as his father got closer and closer, there were soldiers coming at him left and right. There was only one way he could go, up. He climbed up the fence, stopping to swing his legs over when he reached the top. By this time Taylor had reached the fence. He raised his gun, pointing it at Lucas. Lucas laughed.<p>

"Could you really do it? Could you really shoot your own son?" The moment of hesitation that followed this was all Lucas needed. He jumped off the fence, hitting the ground hard, rolling to absorb some of the impact before getting up and running off towards the trees.

Lucas caught up with Skye just inside the trees. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her off into the jungle. She followed without protest, still in shock after the events in the infirmary. After walking for a while she noticed that they were not heading back home but off into a different part of the jungle. Finally they reached a small shelter. Lucas explained that while it didn't have the same comforts as the other shelters and was not as well hidden it was only one click away from Terra Nova. Skye was grateful for this, she needed to be close to Terra Nova that night.

They sat down in the shelter, Lucas with his arm still around Skye. As they sat Skye's brain went into overdrive, thinking of all the things that could have happened to her mother. Skye stood up and began pacing around the small shelter, unable to sit still. She felt the immediate loss when she pulled away out of Lucas' arms. After a few minutes of pacing she couldn't take it anymore and returned to Lucas' arms.

The night continued in much the same way. Skye would walk around for a few minutes before returning to Lucas' arms for a few minutes. Lucas didn't complain he just held her and watched as she paced. These were some of the worst few hours of Skye's life despite the fact that she had Lucas there. She somehow managed to keep the tears at bay, she was fairly sure that Lucas had something to do with that. Skye desperately needed to know what happened she needed to know if her mother had survived or if she had died. She kept up her routine of sitting and pacing, hoping that the answers would come to her at some point.

* * *

><p>Deborah Tate lay in her bed as the doctors and nurses rushed around, they seemed distant almost as if they were just in the background. The noise seemed to fade away as she thought back to Skye's visit earlier. She knew that Skye would be alright, Lucas would take care of her. She had gotten to know Lucas when she was staying with the sixers. Underneath all the pain and hate there was a good man. He would look after her Bucket. With that thought she stopped fighting and gently closer her eyes as she let the darkness consume her.<p>

* * *

><p>At around five o'clock in the morning Skye knew. She tried to tell herself that she was being stupid but the feeling of her heart being split in two told her that she wasn't. She stopped her pacing and sat down, laying her head on Lucas' chest as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to numb some of the pain. She finally let the tears fall, knowing that it was all over. She tried to tell herself that she was just thinking the worst but deep down she knew.<p>

Lucas held Skye for the rest of the night as she alternated between crying softly and sitting in silence. Seven o'clock brought the sound of Skye's name being called. Skye could tell it was Josh calling her. She stood up and walked out of the tent with Lucas close behind her.

"I need to talk to you," said Josh in a solemn voice.

Skye was reluctant to talk to him, she knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and led her over to Josh. He removed his arm and stepped back a couple of paces. He had a feeling that he knew what this was about and he wasn't sure if Skye wanted him there for it.

"Last night your mother took a turn for the worse. At around five this morning she..." Josh trailed off. Skye knew the words that were coming yet they still hurt. "She didn't make it Skye."

Josh opened his arms, inviting her to have a hug. Instead she turned and found solace in Lucas' arms. She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She expected the tears to fall but found they didn't. Lucas and Skye held each other as they stood there both thinking about their lost mothers. After a few minutes Josh awkwardly mumbled some excuse about needing to get back to the colony and left the pair standing there still in each other's arms.

Skye and Lucas finally decided that they should move and so they made their way back into the shelter. Lucas opened up the backpack and pulled out the photo of Skye and her parents. He wordlessly handed it to her. She looked up at him, silently thanking him. She gazed at the photo before hugging it to her chest.

Several hours passed before Lucas suggested that they make their way home. Skye nodded and stood up, ready to make the journey back to the waterfall. Skye clutched the picture the entire way home as she walked through the jungle, Lucas' arm around her, stopping the pain from overwhelming her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Terra Nova Commander Taylor was sitting at his desk trying to process the events of the morning. The death of Deborah Tate had saddened him deeply. He couldn't help thinking of Skye out in the jungle. He knew that she was with Lucas. He thought back to his encounter with Lucas from the previous night. He knew that Lucas had been in his house, the smashed picture and missing gun were evidence enough. His son had changed, he wasn't the young boy that he used to be. Taylor had truly thought that his son could redeem himself when he was begging him for forgiveness. Taylor had seen something in his son's eyes, something that made him believe that there was hope for him, something that made him think that perhaps past mistakes could be forgiven, and then he stabbed him and Taylor knew that there was no hope, Lucas had changed beyond redemption.<p>

Taylor thought of Skye, out there with Lucas. She was a good girl who had made some bad mistakes. He didn't want her to change out there, he didn't want her going down the same path as his son. He knew that he would have to do something before it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all of your lovely reviews. Sorry I took so long to post this. I've been busy working on two Lucas/Skye oneshots called Just you and I and I'm afraid that you'd like that. Go read them if you haven't already I would love to hear what you think :) Anyway I know a few of you were slightly upset after the last chapter but don't worry it's all happening for a reason. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my lack of an update for the past couple of days. So as usual I don't own Terra Nova bla bla bla and please review :)

* * *

><p>Soon Skye and Lucas returned home. By this time the light was beginning to fade. Lucas offered her some of the food that he had taken from Taylor's house but she had refused. She couldn't eat right now. Instead she climbed into bed and hoped that sleep would claim her. Lucas joined her soon after and together they drifted off into the world of dreams.<p>

Skye awoke with a start in the middle of the night. Tears threatened to spill as the events of the previous day came back to her. Within seconds Lucas was awake and soothing her, rubbing her back gently as she cried. Skye awoke several more times throughout the night. Each time she woke Lucas would be awake within seconds. Skye liked this caring and comforting Lucas. He was much easier to deal with than the moody and unpredictable Lucas. She just hoped that 'nice Lucas' was going to stick around.

Soon light began to take over the darkness and Skye woke up again, feeling just as exhausted as when she went to sleep. Lucas awoke soon after. Skye forced herself to eat some of the food that he offered her, she knew that she needed to keep her strength up. She couldn't taste it as she chewed slowly. It all tasted the same to her, bland and unappealing.

The day passed slowly for Skye. She tried and failed to stop herself from thinking about the previous day. Eventually she noticed the bag sitting by the bed. Curious, she asked Lucas what was in it. He tossed it over to her. She opened the bag and peered inside. She saw that it was filled with her clothes and other belongings. She blushed as she saw some of the underwear he had packed.

"Thank you," She said, grateful that he had gone to all this effort. "But don't go through my underwear drawer again." Lucas chuckled softly, knowing she had noticed what he had packed.

* * *

><p>Back at Terra Nova Taylor was searching for Josh. He knew that he could ask Jim where he was but he wanted to keep him out of it. He spotted Josh in the marketplace and made his way towards him.<p>

"Morning Josh," the commander said as he approached Josh. "Mind if I have a word with you?" Josh followed Taylor off away from the crowded marketplace. Once they were a reasonable distance away Taylor spoke again.

"I know you went to see Skye the other day." Josh began to deny it but Taylor cut him off. "I need to know where she is. You're father doesn't need to know that you were out the gate if you tell me where she is." Josh hesitated before telling the commander where he had seen her. Taylor thanked Josh before walking back to the command centre.

Taylor went about collecting everything that he would need to go out into the jungle. He would quite often leave the colony and go out into the wilderness when he had a few hours to himself. It wasn't sensible to go wandering off alone in the jungle but spending 118 days alone in the jungle had taught him a lot about the jungle and the creatures that lived in it.

Usually he would tell Wash where he was going, sometimes she would even go with him. He felt pain stabbing at his chest as he thought about how that couldn't happen anymore. He missed Wash. She had been so much more than just a lieutenant. They had known each other for a long time. She had been there for him when he needed someone. She had stayed by him during the most difficult time of his life. She had always been there for him until she was taken away from him by Lucas. Taylor had not taken her death well. He couldn't let Lucas have Skye too. He would save her.

Wash and Skye had become his second family in a way. No one could ever replace his wife and no one could take the place of the son that he once knew but Skye and Wash had helped to fill the void. He had already lost so many people. He wasn't going to lose Skye as well.

* * *

><p>Skye spend the majority of the rest of the day in silence. Lucas hated seeing her like this. She didn't deserve the pain. Seeing Skye like this reminded him of Somalia, of the way that he had felt when his mother died. He knew what she was going through. He walked over to her and put his arm around her.<p>

"Why are you being so nice to me?" questioned Skye, turning her head to Lucas.

"I have to look after my sister." He replied. The words felt strange as they came out of his mouth. He was realising that there was nothing sisterly about the way he felt about her. "I need to look after my Bucket." He continued with more determination. That sounded better. He liked the way it sounded, my Bucket. He repeated it in his head and smiled.

"We're running out of food." Said Lucas after a few minutes as he glanced over at their diminishing food supply. "I'm going to try and catch something." Skye nodded as he stood up and walked across the room.

"Wait," she said getting up and following him to the ladder. "I'm coming too."

"Are you sure?" replied Lucas in a concerned voice.

"Yeah," She replied as she reached the bottom of the ladder. "I need to get out."

They made casual conversation as they walked through the jungle. Just enjoying each other's company and the warm spring day. They had been walking for about 15 minutes when Lucas decided that it would be a good spot of try and catch something. He set about searching for a small dinosaur or anything else that he might be able to catch while Skye wandered off, not really heading anywhere in particular, just enjoying the wonders of the jungle.

Skye found wandering further away from she had left Lucas. She stopped as she heard some leaves crunching. She was too far away from Lucas for it to be him. She stopped, standing there, listening for some sort of a sign as to what might be there. After a few minutes of silence there was so sign of anything so Skye continued on her walk. She had only taken a couple of steps when Taylor appeared from behind a tree causing her to jump.

"Commander," She said, surprised to see him out here.

"Skye," he replied with a look of relief on his face. "I'm glad that I finally found you. I need to talk to you. Are you alone?"

"Ahh... ummm" replied Skye in an unsure tone, not wanting to lie to Taylor but not wanting to betray Lucas either.

"I'll that that as a no," he said searching the trees with his eyes. "I'm guessing that my son is here." Skye remained silent. "I need to talk to you alone. Can you meet me at the outpost near the river tomorrow at noon?" Skye nodded. "Thank you Skye." He said before walking off and leaving Skye wondering what that was all about. Skye decided that it was time to make her way back to Lucas.

"Bucket where were you?" Lucas said in a worried tone as he rushed up to her.

"Aw did you miss me?" she replied teasingly.

"No," he defended before his features softened and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't scare me like that again. I thought you were lost."

"You were worried about me." Stated Skye in an amused tone as they made their way back home. Lucas insisting that he wasn't worried, though Skye knew better.

That evening Lucas and Skye sat outside but the fire as they roasted the small dinosaur that Lucas had caught. Skye watched as the flames danced in the evening light eliminating Lucas' face. She studied his features, feeling as though she could see deep into him. She could see all of his scars, physical and emotional. Lucas was changing. He wasn't the same psycho man hell bent on revenge that she had met not so long ago.

"Thank you." She said suddenly, breaking the silence. Lucas raised his eyebrows at her telling her to eliminate further. "Thank you for letting me stay here, letter me share your house, for not turning me away and for being here when I needed someone."

Lucas stood up and walked over to her. It had been a while since someone had said something that nice and heartfelt to him. He sat down on the log next to her, turning to face her. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek, staring deep into her eyes. Skye found herself inching closer to him. Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips met and she melted into his embrace. She moved her hands up to his hair as the kiss deepened. It seemed as though her body was on fire as she was assaulted with the sensation of Lucas' lips on hers. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

Eventually they broke apart, blissful and breathless. Lucas smiled as he pulled Skye into his lap and held her close as they sat by the fire. They knew that they would have to talk but at that moment they were content to just sit there in silence enjoying each other's company. Skye slowly drifted off to sleep in Lucas' arms. Lucas stayed awake for a little while longer, just listening to Skye's soft breathing and watching the flames dance. Before long he joined Skye in the land of dreams. The fire continued on through the night, keeping the predators away as Lucas and Skye slept peacefully. Skye didn't wake that night, it was almost as if Lucas' arms kept away the troubles that had plagued her the previous night.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone for your reviews. They make me so happy. In celebration of getting 60 reviews I decided to update today :) I may not update for a couple of days because I have a horse riding comp on this weekend so I will be busy getting ready for it and then I'll be very tired afterwards but I will try to update as soon as possible. You might be surprised to know that I still don't own Terra Nova, shocking I know. Anyway please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>Skye awoke early the next morning. She tried to stand up but found that there was something stopping her. She looked down to see Lucas' arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she remembered the events of the previous night. She carefully unwrapped herself from him and stood up. She stretched, feeling the effects of sleeping on the ground.<p>

She looked down at Lucas. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She carefully stepped away from him and past the dying remains of the fire. She made her way over to the edge of the river. She sat down on a rock and dipped her feet in the water. She swished her feet around the river, enjoying the way that the cool water felt on her legs. She decided that she shouldn't just settle for having the water on her legs.

Lucas awoke to find that Skye wasn't in his arms. For a moment he wondered if the last night had all just been a dream but the smell of her lingered on his shirt proving that it hadn't just been a wonderful dream. He looked over to the river to see Skye standing there with her back to him. He watched as she stripped down to her underwear before diving into the water. Lucas watched the way her body arched as she sailed through the air towards the water.

Skye swam through the water, enjoying the combination of the cold water and the warm morning sun. She ducked back under the water before coming up for air. Seconds after she resurfaced she felt lips on her neck.

"Morning Bucket," Skye spun around upon hearing Lucas' sultry voice. He pressed his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Now that they had had a taste of each other they couldn't stop themselves from coming back for more.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile as they broke apart.

"Sleep well?" he questioned before moving his lips back to her neck.  
>"Mmmm," was all that she could manage in reply. Lucas brought his lips back to hers and kissed her softly.<p>

Soon they broke apart and swum back to shore. They climbed out and sat on the rocks to dry. Lucas couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over her body.

"Stop it," said Skye as she saw where his eyes were. She laughed and pushed him gently before folding her arms in mock anger.

"I can't help it," replied Lucas seriously. His eyes were memorized with her. "You're so beautiful." Skye laughed off his compliment. It felt good to laugh. It had been a while since she was genuinely happy.

They sat there for the majority of the morning, just laughing and talking in the sun.

"Do you miss it?" questioned Lucas. "Do you miss Terra Nova?" Skye thought long and hard before answering the question.

"Yes and no." She replied truthfully. "I don't miss it as much as I thought I would, not to mention some of the things that I miss aren't there anymore." Lucas reached out and took her hand, knowing that she was referring to her mother, but she just couldn't make herself say it. "But there are definitely some good things about being out here." She said before leaning over and pressing her lips to his. Lucas returned the kiss hungrily.

They continued in much the same way for the next few hours. Skye glanced up and saw that the sun was high in the sky. She knew that she had to go and meet Taylor soon. She stood up and dusted off her hands. Lucas looked up curiously.

"I'm going for a walk," she explained. Lucas made a move to stand up before Skye moved her hand to his shoulder. "Stay I'll be back soon."

She kissed him gently before walking off. Lucas watched as she walked down alongside the river. It seemed as though the sun seemed to dim once she left. Lucas groaned and lay back against the ground. He had it bad.

The time alone left Lucas with time to process the events of the previous day. His thoughts travelled back to the way that Skye's lips had felt against his. He never thought that anyone could see through his disguise, yet Skye had. She had come into his life and changed the way that he saw everything. No one could deny it, Skye was changing him for the better. The strange thing was that Lucas was actually happy about it. His head was no longer completely filled with thoughts of hate and revenge and instead was being taken over by thoughts of Skye and dare he say it love.

Half an hour later Skye had still not returned. She hadn't said how long she would but Lucas found himself thinking that she should have been back by then. He stood up and took a few steps in the direction that she had gone. He knew that she had told him to stay but he couldn't shake the feeling that she should have been back by then, besides he was never one to just follow orders blindly. After some deliberation he decided that he couldn't just sit there waiting for her, not knowing when she was coming back, and so he set off on the same path that she had taken.

He walked for about five minutes before he heard voices. Lucas ducked out of sight and looked over in the direction of the sounds. He saw Skye stand up, a man stood up next to her. It was his father. He saw Taylor reach out and hug Skye. That was all Lucas needed to see. He turned and ran back to the shelter, his anger increasing with each step.

Everyone always betrayed him in the end. He had accepted that, but Lucas had honestly thought that things with Skye were different. She had betrayed him and he had forgiven her. She had betrayed him again and he had forgiven her once again. She continued to betray him and he continued to forgive her, yet he had honestly thought that they had come to an understanding, he had truly thought she could be one person in his life who wouldn't betray him in the end. Obviously he was wrong. Obviously everything would always end in betrayal.

* * *

><p>Skye made her way alongside the river to the place where she had arranged to meet Taylor. Soon she arrived there and saw Taylor sitting on a rock. He had a chess board in front of him and was setting up the pieces. He greeted Skye and invited her to sit down, giving no indication of why he had invited her there. She sat down on a log across from him, hoping to receive some answers.<p>

Taylor made the first move. Skye moved one of her pawns soon after. It was almost like they were back at the colony, but they weren't and Skye was well aware of it. There was tension in the air, the events of the previous week still fresh in their minds. Sometimes Skye and Taylor would talk while they played chess and sometimes they would remain silent. Today was one of the days where they talked.

"I'm presuming Josh told you," Taylor said as he moved his bishop. Skye nodded. "I'm sorry," he continued with a solemn expression on his face. "We did all we could. She went peacefully." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "She was a great woman. I see so much of her in you." Skye nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She moved her knight, taking his queen.

"Your mind's on the game this time," he observed, referring to the last time that they had played chess. Several minutes passed in silence as they continued to play.

"Checkmate," said Skye, breaking the silence. Taylor studied the board for a few minutes before accepting his loss. He congratulated Skye before starting to pack away the chess set.

"I'm sorry it had to end up this way." He said. Skye knew he wasn't talking about the game. She stayed silent, letting him elaborate further. "I'm sorry I had to banish you. Sometimes you have to make tough decisions, sometimes they don't always end with the outcome that you hoped for." Skye nodded. She wasn't angry at him. She knew why he had done it.

"The thing is Terra Nova is about second chances, it's about forgiveness." He continues as Skye gave him a confused look. "It you could prove to me that you are loyal to the colony we could give you a second chance. You've spent a lot of time out here with Lucas. If you could convince me of you loyalty, perhaps share some information with me then we could welcome you back."

"So you're saying that if I betray Lucas and tell you everything I know about him then I can come back to Terra Nova?" She questioned in disbelief. Taylor nodded, standing up and picking up his backpack.

"Give it some thought. Come and visit me in a few days at the colony when you have made up your mind." Skye nodded before standing up. The commander pulled her into a hug before saying goodbye and making his way back towards Terra Nova.

Skye turned and made her back home. She considered Lucas' little shelter to be her home these days, it was the only home she had right now, although it looked like all of that could change. She thought long and hard on the way back. Taylor had given her a lot to think about. She finally had to opportunity to return to Terra Nova but at a high price. She didn't know if she could betray Lucas again.

Soon she arrived back at the shelter. Lucas wasn't by the river where she had left him. Skye made her way up the ladder and into the shelter.

"Hello Bucket." Skye spun around as she heard Lucas speak. "I see you decided to return. " His voice was harsh and cold. This was not the same Lucas that Skye had left behind less than an hour ago.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all your lovely review. As usual I don't own Terra Nova. I've got the next chapter ready to go so I should have it posted tomorrow :) Remember to review, reviews make me very happy and a happy Emily equals more updates.

* * *

><p>"I thought we had something," said Lucas as he walked across the room. "I thought what we had was special. I thought I could trust you. Obviously I was mistaken." Skye could see the hurt look in his eyes. "We're quite similar Skye. We've both lost so much. I thought you understood."<p>

"Lucas," she began but she never finished her sentence as Lucas walked across the room and climbed down the ladder. Skye found herself wondering what had changed since that morning.

She watched as he walked away, never turning back. Skye sighed as she sat back on the bed and racked her brain for some sort of clue as to why Lucas was acting this way. Surely he didn't know where she had gone. He couldn't have known that she had gone to see Taylor. Deep down she wasn't so sure, all she knew was that Lucas was hurt and angry.

Lucas didn't return for several hours leaving Skye to think about the tough decision that she had to make. A few days ago she would have given anything to be back at Terra Nova, this morning she would have been less inclines to betray Lucas but right now she wasn't so sure. Skye had seen something in Lucas, something beneath all the thoughts of hate and revenge that he held. She thought that he was changing but maybe he hadn't changed as much as she had thought.

* * *

><p>Lucas stormed away from Skye and off into the jungle. He felt the anger consume him as his thoughts travelled back to the scene that he had witnessed earlier. He couldn't believe that Skye had gone to see his father. He understood that Taylor had been like a father to Skye but he thought that once Skye was banished that she might start to see things differently. He thought that she might start to see things his way, perhaps see that his father wasn't the saint that everyone thought he was.<p>

They were both so similar, they had both lost their mothers and they had both been banished by Taylor. They had both experienced so much pain and suffering. Lucas thought that if anyone could it would be Skye. He thought that if anyone could understand the anger that he felt towards his father that it would be Skye but it appeared that Lucas was wrong. Being the genius that he was it wasn't often that it was wrong but it appeared that Lucas had been wrong about Skye.

Lucas stopped, realising that he had strayed further away from camp than he had planned to. He spun around and punched a tree as the anger coursed through his veins. He watched as the bark fell to the ground, ignoring the pain in his hand. It might not have looked like it but it helped. When Lucas was mad he got very mad. The anger would take over, he wouldn't be able to control himself, it would cloud his mind. Sometimes it was better for him to let it out in an outburst before it completely took control of him and overpowered him. After all a tree was a lot less delicate than Skye.

He continued on his walk, pushing branches out of his way with a little more force than necessary trying to let out his anger. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. He soon realised that he was headed towards his old shelter at the Sixer's camp. He look up towards the sky, the light was beginning to fade. He wouldn't make it back home by dark, so he continued on towards his former home, hoping that it would provide shelter for the night.

The Sixer's camp appeared to be abandoned. It looked as though no one had returned after the events back at Terra Nova. This suited Lucas. He preferred the camp this way, there were no Sixers around to annoy him, Mira was not around to constantly check on him and make sure that he was doing his work. Right now he was glad that he was alone at least then no one could betray him.

* * *

><p>"You asked to see me Commander?" Taylor looked up to see Jim standing in front of him.<p>

"I did," he replied. "Take a seat." Jim sat down in the seat in front of the commander, waiting expectantly to find out why he was there. "Tell the guards to be on the lookout for Skye. She will be coming to visit me in the next couple of days. When she arrives she is to be brought straight to me. "

"Skye?" questioned Jim with a look of disbelief on his face. "But you banished her. You told her that she wasn't welcome in the colony anymore."

"That I did," replied Taylor. "But I believe that she has learnt her lesson." Jim raised his eyebrows. "If she can prove that she is loyal to Terra Nova I will allow her to return. There aren't enough of us for us to be dividing up. We need to stick together and Terra Nova is about second chances."

Jim wasn't too sure about letting Skye back into the colony but over time he had learnt to trust the Commander's instincts, even if he wasn't so sure himself. Besides he was sure that if Skye came back it would stop Josh from moping around the house. It would be good for Josh to see Skye again.

* * *

><p>Skye waited all day for Lucas to return yet he never did. She began to worry as day turned to night. She wondered if she should go and look for him but she knew that Lucas had spent a lot more time in the jungle than she had. If he didn't want to be found out there then he wouldn't. Despite coming to this conclusion Skye couldn't stop herself from worrying about him. She knew that if anyone could survive out there it was him yet that thought didn't help her sleep any easier. She tossed and turned all night, not being able to shake the thoughts of Lucas from her head.<p>

The tears began to fall as Skye wondered when it was that her life had begun to get so complicated. When did it all start to fall apart? She had a huge decision to make. She didn't know which choice was right. She wished that her mother was there to help her decide, she would have known which choice was the right one. Slowly exhaustion began to overwhelm Skye as the tears began to run out and Skye finally drifted off to sleep.

Thoughts of the two Taylors plagued Skye's dreams. They were both asking her to choose them and betray the other. Skye awoke with a start, her dream still fresh in her mind. It had felt like she was being pulled in half. Should she choose to return to Terra Nova and betray Lucas or should she choose Lucas and never return to Terra Nova again. A simple life in Terra Nova didn't hold the same appeal that it once did yet Skye didn't fancy spending her life alone in the jungle every time Lucas had a temper tantrum. Then there was the issue of revenge, Skye didn't know if Lucas could ever truly give up on his plans to kill his father. She needed to talk to Lucas, to see if there was a chance that she could have a life out here filled with some sort of normalcy. But Lucas wasn't here and so Skye was left alone to weigh up her options.

* * *

><p>Lucas looked around his old shelter at some of his calculations. There was years of work here and once again it had all been destroyed by his father. It had been different this time. Skye had helped him with this. The final product had been a result of him and Skye working together and his father had destroyed it. It was almost symbolic of what he was doing now, once again Taylor was coming in between Lucas and Skye.<p>

Lucas' thoughts drifted back to Skye and how he had left her alone back at the shelter. He regretted storming off but at that moment back at the shelter he knew that he couldn't be around Skye then. He got dangerous when he was angry. He knew that if he had stayed it was quite possible that he would have done something that he regretted. But this didn't stop him from worrying about her. She was all alone back at the shelter. He longed to go back and see her but he knew that h couldn't leave now. Dangerous slasher territory lay between him and Skye and he knew better than to travel through it at night. So he lay there on his old be, hoping that Skye would be safe through the night until he could return in the morning.

Lucas tried to distract himself from Skye by examining his wounds. He took his shirt off, throwing it casually onto the bed before starting to unwrap the bandages. He dropped the bandages on the table, noticing that there was some dried blood on the,. He walked over to the mirror and glanced at the bullet wounds. They were improving a lot, the agonising pain had been replaced with a dull ache. He gently traced his finger over the wound on his chest, feeling the slight prickle of pain. He knew that it would scar, it would be another permanent mark left on him by Skye, only this one was visible.

* * *

><p>After waking up several times during the night Skye had finally given up on sleeping and instead tried to make a decision about her future. The night hadn't made anything any clearer. Skye knew that she needed to talk to Lucas, to try and get inside his head and try to figure out if she should give everything up just so that she wouldn't have to betray him again.<p>

A few hours later Skye's wish was granted as she saw Lucas walking towards the shelter. He stopped a few feet away from the tree and looked up at Skye. Skye looked back at him. Their eyes locked, neither made any attempt to say anything as they stood there, both processing the fact that the other was safe and had survived the night. Lucas tore his eyes away from Skye. He was scared, he seemed to lose all self control when he was around her, one look from her was all it took.

Skye watched as Lucas turned and walked away, she hoped that he wasn't going to run away again. Relief swept over her as she saw him sit down by a tree not too far away. He didn't turn to look at her again, he couldn't risk the flood of emotions that he knew would follow. Skye stayed in the tree house. She knew that she needed to go and talk to him but she also knew that that one talk could end everything, it could be the deciding factor. She knew that by the end of the talk it was quite likely that she would have made her decision.

Skye finally plucked up the courage to go and talk to him. She climbed down the ladder cautiously, trying to prolong the inevitable. She walked over to him slowly. He glanced up as she approached.

"Can I sit down?" she asked. Lucas didn't reply. "I need to talk to you," she said as she sat down next to him. Lucas' heart sank, he knew what was coming.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of your reviews. I was wondering how many of you would be interested in reading a oneshot about Taylor's time in Somalia. I was thinking about writing one, I feel like I am a little harsh on him and I want to explain his point of view. Would any of you be interested in reading it?  
>Anyway I still don't own Terra Nova. Please review :) I love hearing what you guys think. This chapter is a bit of a filler but it has a purpose. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing that you saw me with your father yesterday," Skye began. Lucas felt the anger returning to him as his mind was brought back to the scene which he had witnessed the previous day. He clenched his fists, determined not to let the anger overwhelm him. "I can expl..."<p>

"Oh you can explain!" Yelled Lucas, cutting her off. He jumped to his feet he could feel the anger coursing through his veins, he wanted to rein it in but it was taking over him. Skye jumped up, trying to calm him.

"Lucas," she said, reaching out her hand and placing it gently on his arm to try and soothe him.

Her touch seemed to set him off. He grabbed her arms and spun her around, slamming her back against a tree. Skye could see the fire in his eyes, she could see the anger mixed with passion. It almost scared her. His arms held her forcefully against the tree as his eyes locked with hers, staring deep into her soul, daring her to say something.

"Just let me explain," she begged.

"Shut up," he said, cutting her off again. It was the anger talking again, it had taken over him, blinding him to everything else.

"What did you say?" she questioned, drawing herself up as tall as she could. Lucas was slightly taken aback by the way that Skye was challenging him.

"I said shut up." He replied, his fury forcing him to re-establish his dominance.

Skye fought back a shiver as she saw the rage flash through his eyes. She knew that she should be scared and in a way she was. She was trapped between a dangerous furious Lucas and a tree but there was something else there, something that was drawing her towards him, something inside her that was loving the current position that she was in. She didn't think about it she just kissed him. Lucas kissed back enthusiastically. The anger was still there, it was combining with passion as their tongues battled for dominance. Skye's hands reached up to grasp Lucas' shirt, pulling him closer to her. Lucas moved his hands up to Skye's hair, winding his fingers through it and gripping it so tightly it hurt. Skye didn't notice the pain, she was too overwhelmed with the sensations that assaulted her as Lucas' body pressed up against hers. The rough bark scratched her back but she barely felt it, she was so engrossed with the feel of Lucas' lips on hers.

He moved his hand down to her shoulder, pushing her back against the tree again as she subconsciously moved closer to him. Skye let out a whimper as she was slammed against the tree again. This seemed to remind Lucas of what he was doing, it reminded him that he had let his anger overwhelm him again. He dropped him hands and stepped back before turning around and walking away. He stopped a few feet away and swore loudly, gripping at his hair in frustration. He turned and punched a nearby tree, Skye stood quietly watching the scene unfold.

Lucas stood there, fighting to catch his breath. He hadn't wanted to lose control like that but that was what Skye did to him. All self control seemed to fly out the window with her and his emotions took over. He was afraid that he had ruined everything, he had let his anger control him again. He looked over at Skye, she was standing against the tree, her breathing heavy as she tried to comprehend what had just happened, she looked almost fearful of him.

Lucas slumped down against the ground as he admitted defeat, when it came to Skye he was powerless against his emotions. Once again he had ruined everything. Skye watched, her expression softening as she saw Lucas sitting there, clearly upset with himself. He appeared to have calmed down. After a few minutes Skye walked over to him and sat down.

"Taylor came to me," she began quietly. "He said that if I could prove that I was loyal to him that I could return to Terra Nova." Lucas remained silent he had suspected as much, his father was big on seconds chances, everyone got one but Lucas. "He said that if I tell him everything I have learnt about you that I can go back, I can go back to Terra Nova." She continued hesitantly, trying to gage Lucas' reaction. She expected him to become angry again, she expected him to try and stop her but instead he sat remained calm, telling himself not to let his anger take over again. Skye sighed.

"I don't know what to do," she said as she felt tears pricking at her eyes. She leaned against Lucas and let his warmth soothe her as he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't turn her away when she was like this.

"I don't want to lose you," he said as he held her tight. Skye nodded.

"Do you think that we could ever lead some sort of a normal life out her?" she questioned looking up at him. Lucas shook his head.

"It'll never be normal with us," he replied. "That's what makes us special. But yes, I know that I could spend the rest of my life out here with you."

It was moments like this that made Skye realise how much she needed him, how much he needed her. It was moments like this when Lucas let his guard down that she realised how much he meant to her. In a way this made her decision easier but at the same time it made it so much harder.

"What about your revenge plans? Will you ever be able to forgive your father?" she said, approaching the forbidden subject. She needed to know, it was crucial to her decision.

"I don't think I can ever forgive him for what happened in Somalia." He replied truthfully. "But there was a moment, before I stabbed him, where I was begging him for forgiveness and for a moment I actually meant it. For a moment I wanted all of the hate to end."

"But," prompted Skye, knowing how big a deal this was to Lucas.

"But I couldn't forget it all, that was my one moment, the moment I had been waiting for for so long, I couldn't let it slip by, and then..." he said trailing off.

"And then I shot you." Skye finished. Lucas nodded again. "And Wash?" she questioned. This was another matter that was crucial to her decision.

"I could never forgive her," he continued. "After I saw her with my father, I could never get that image out of my head. That night, when I shot her, I knew that my father was out there watching. I was giving him another choice. He could watch his beloved lieutenant die or he could kill his own son. Looks like the old man was stupid enough to make the same mistake twice." He finished with a hint of malice returning to his voice.

Or maybe it's because he loves you. Skye didn't say it but she thought it. She knew it was true. She had seen it in Taylor's eyes after she had shot Lucas. There was a look of sadness, of regret, of pain that had nothing to do with the stab wounds on his stomach.

"Did it help?" she questioned. "Did shooting her help ease the pain?"

"No." Replied Lucas bluntly, a look of regret evident in his eyes.

At that moment Skye could see the weight of everything on his shoulders. The pain from Somalia, the pain of his failed attempt at revenge. The pain from having everything taken away from him. The pain from knowing that nothing he did would ever bring his mother back. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both trying to comprehend what had been said.

"I should go," said Skye as she stood up. " I need to tell Taylor my decision." Lucas reached out and grabbed Skye's hand.

"Whatever you decide, I understand." Skye squeezed his hand. She knew hard those words were for him to say. She let go of his hand before turning to walk back to Terra Nova.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) You may be surprised to find out that I don't own Terra Nova, if I did season 2 would have been announced already. Anyway I would love to hear what you think about this chapter. I should have the next chapter up in the next few days. I'm working on a Valentines day fic aswell so that is taking up a bit of my time. To everyone who said that they would like to see a Taylor/Wash oneshot I will probably start writing that soon, I just want to get a couple others out of the way first. Anyway I will shut up now and let you read what Skye has decided.

* * *

><p>"Put your hands up." Yelled one of the guards as Skye approached the gate to Terra Nova. Skye raised her hands in the air and waited for the guards to recognise her. The guards talked for a few minutes while Skye waited impatiently. She hadn't exactly expected to be to be welcomed back with open arms but this was just ridiculous. Finally Skye was invited inside the gates where she was met with Reynolds who told her that he would be escorting her to see the Commander.<p>

Reynolds knocked on the door to the Command Center. Skye heard the commander's deep voice telling them to enter. Taylor looked up from his paperwork to see Skye walking into the room. He invited her to sit down and told Reynolds that he could leave. Skye gladly obeyed and sat down across from Taylor as she looked out of the window at the sun which was setting, casting the colony in a pinkish light. It was truly beautiful.

"Have you made a decision?" question Taylor, causing Skye to stop staring out the window. Taylor desperately wanted Skye to return to Terra Nova, he had missed her a lot.

"I've made my decision." She responded. "I can't betray Lucas, he has been good so good to me. I just can't betray him again. He doesn't deserve it." Taylor nodded, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I understand," he replied. Skye was reminded of Lucas' last words. The two men were both so similar. She hated being in the middle of them.

"Why don't you stay here for the night," Suggested Taylor, already putting plan b in motion. "It's nearly dark and you shouldn't be walking through the jungle at night by yourself."

"No, I should get back home," replied Skye. The word 'home' didn't go unnoticed by Taylor. It saddened him to think that she no longer considered Terra Nova home. It appeared that he had already lost her, but he wouldn't give up, he had one last shot.

"Oh come on," He said, standing up and walking around the desk to stand next to Skye. He placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping that the contact would help to convince her. "Stay, have a decent meal, have a hot shower and you can say a proper goodbye to your friends."

Skye was tempted. It would be nice to see her friends again and a hot shower was a luxury that she would not have for a very long time. Her thoughts travelled back to Lucas. She hadn't told him how long she would be. He could survive without her for one night, after all he had been fine the previous night.

"Ok," she conceded. Taylor smiled.

"I'll arrange for you to stay in one of the spare houses for the night." He replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the abandoned Sixer's camp a figure made its way through the camp towards Lucas' old shelter. They made their way through the doorway and cast their eyes around the room. They walked over to the desk and picked up the bandages that were sitting there. They noticed the dried blood that stained them, Lucas' blood. They put the bandages into their bag before moving to look around the rest of the room. They glanced at the calculations that littered the room. They turned and made their way back out the door and off into the night. They had their proof that Lucas had survived. That was all that they needed for now.<p>

* * *

><p>Over at Terra Nova Taylor had just sent Skye off with Tasha, Max and Hunter. He was now waiting for Jim to arrive. He heard a knock on the door which was followed by Jim entering the room.<p>

"I see that Skye is back," said Jim curiously as he walked across the room.

"Only for the night," replied Taylor with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I wanted to ask you for your help, well for Josh's help actually. I've noticed how close Josh is to Skye. I was hoping that he might be able to convince her to stay."

"I'll ask him, I'm sure he'll help. He wants to see her come home." Stated Jim as he turned to leave.

"Wait," called Taylor as he tossed something over to Jim. "It's a key to the house that Skye is staying in tonight. Can you make sure that she gets it?" Jim nodded before leaving and making his way back home.

Jim walked into the house to find Josh in his room, lying on his bed. He walked over and sat down on the end of the bed before speaking.

"I'm ungrounding you for the night." Josh looked up at his father's words. "Skye's back for the night." Josh sat up. "Taylor wants you to try and convince Skye to stay here. She's out with Tasha and Hunter at the moment. Oh and here's the key to the house that she is staying in for the night, can you give it to her?" Josh grinned and nodded. "Be sensible," finished Jim before standing up and leaving the room.

Josh got up and set about throwing some things into a bag. He had the perfect plan to get Skye to stay. After he was done she would never leave Terra Nova. She would never leave him and go back to Lucas. He finished tossing things into the bag and left the house, strolling through the cool night air, ready to put his plan into action.

* * *

><p>Back at Snakehead Falls Lucas was waiting not-so-patiently for Skye to return, that was if she even was going to return, she hadn't told him what her choice was before she left. He had told her everything that day, he had put himself out there, he had laid it all on the line. He hoped that she wouldn't go and betray him again, yet with every minute that passed the likelihood of her returning seemed to decrease.<p>

He looked out at the sun that was setting behind the trees. Surely Skye should have been back by then, unless she had gone back to Terra Nova, back to her friends, back to his father, leaving him forever. At that moment Lucas knew exactly what he needed to do for her.

* * *

><p>Skye walked through the colony towards her temporary house. She was silent as she walked along next to Tasha and Hunter. They joked and laughed yet Skye found herself unable to join in, it wasn't the same anymore. She couldn't help noticing that Josh was absent she had hoped that he would be there so that she could say goodbye to him. She hoped that he wasn't mad at her after her constant attempts at turning him away.<p>

They stopped outside the house and said their goodbyes. It was a lot easier for Skye to say goodbye to them than she thought it would be. Sure she would miss them but she knew that she had made the right decision. Thinking about this made her think about Lucas. She felt guilty about leaving Lucas out there, but it was just one night. He was a big boy, he could survive one night by himself. But she still couldn't stop feeling guilty. She shook the thoughts out of her head, right now it was time to have a hot shower, tomorrow she would go back to Lucas.

Skye opened up the door and turned to watch Tasha and Hunter walk away before she stepped into the house, she was surprised to see a faint glow coming from the bedroom. She made her way through the house cautiously, curious as to what was causing the flickering light yet at the same time nervous as to what might be in there.

She stepped inside the bedroom to see that the glow was caused by the faint light provided by the dozens of candles that were spread around the room. Her eyes drifted around the room, taking in sight before her before her eyes settled on the bed, noticing for the first time the naked figure that lay there, casually waiting for her.

"Oh my god!" She gasped before clamping her hand over her mouth to stop her jaw from dropping.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I didn't get as many reviews as usual for last chapter but I am choosing to believe that that was due to the fanfictionpocalypse. A few of you guessed who the mysterious naked figure was but none of you guessed who the person at the Sixer's camp was. Anyway please review this chapter I always love hearing what you have to say. I still don't own Terra Nova. Shocking I know.

* * *

><p>Skye's eyes travelled up Lucas' naked body. Her eyes wandered over his stomach, noticing that it wasn't as toned as she remembered. Her eyes continued up his chest before settling on his face, noticing that it was no longer covered in stubble. Shock registered on her face as she realised that it wasn't Lucas' naked body she was staring at.<p>

"Josh!" exclaimed Skye. "Put some clothes on!" She quickly turned around, wanting to look anywhere but at Josh. She looked over at the candles. Sure it was a romantic gesture but it just wasn't from the person who she wanted to make these sorts of gestures. Her mind drifted back to all the romantic things that she had experienced in her life. The times when Lucas had held her as she cried, the time that he had saved her from the nykoraptor, the time that he had leant her his shirt, the times that Lucas had told her she was beautiful the time that they had kissed by the fire, in the water, against the tree. The times when Lucas had poured his heart out to her, the times when he had jeopardised everything for her. The times when he would brush her hair behind her ear or caress her cheek, every time that he looked at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time, his eyes filled with love. There was one thing that all those situations had in common, that common thing was Lucas. At that moment Skye realised that she was in the wrong place.

"I have to go," she mumbled before turning and running out of the house, leaving a stunned naked Josh standing there trying to comprehend what had just happened, wondering what had been the flaw in his plan.

Taylor walked through the colony, hoping to have one last talk with Skye to try and convince her to stay. He saw Skye running across the colony, looking as though she was running from a slasher. He was shocked for a second but was even more surprised to see Josh running after her, pulling up his pants as he ran. Taylor stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind when I asked your father to ask you to convince Skye to stay." He lectured, unable to stop himself from chuckling slightly. Josh hung his head. 'Go get dressed." He finished, patting Josh on the shoulder and walking over to where Skye was at the gates waiting impatiently for the guards to let her out. He could hear Josh mumbling to himself, trying to figure out what it was that he had done wrong. Taylor couldn't stop himself from laughing again. That boy was clueless.

"Skye," called Taylor as he approached her, a serious look returning to his face.

"I'm sorry," rushed Skye. "I need to leave, I need to get back, I have to get back to him. I need to see Lucas right away." She paused for a second to catch her breath before looking up at the commander. Taylor was astounded at how she could look you young yet at the same time so grown up. "Taylor, I think I love him."

"Lucas?" replied Taylor, shocked at what he had just heard. Skye nodded. He pulled Skye towards him in a hug. He knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her to stay. "You know that the offer still stands if you can prove that you are loyal to Terra Nova you can return anytime."

"I can't leave him" was her reply. "He needs me and I need him." Taylor nodded, the battle was lost for now. He pulled her in for another hug before releasing her.

He stepped back watching as the closest thing that he had to a daughter walked out of the gates into the jungle towards her new life with his son. Taylor watched as Skye broke into a run, towards the jungle, towards Lucas. It was as if she couldn't get there quick enough. He watched as the last person in his family ran off and left him, left him for the person who wanted him dead. He couldn't deny that Skye felt something for Lucas and there was definitely something that Lucas felt for Skye but Taylor wasn't sure if it was the same thing that Skye felt Lucas had changed out in the jungle, the separation from people had messed with his mind. Taylor believed that Lucas was no longer capable of loving, he believed that he was no longer capable of feeling love for another person, only hate. He believed that what Lucas felt for Skye was a powerful obsession. Yes Lucas had taken care of Skye but Taylor believed that one day that would all change and the real Lucas would emerge. He hoped that Skye would realise this before it was too late. Until that day Taylor would wait, he would wait until Skye realised who Lucas truly was then he would be ready to welcome her back. Taylor would wait, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before his son would make a mistake that would send Skye back to Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>Skye ran through the jungle, eager to get back to Lucas. She had something very important to tell him. Something that she had felt for a while but had only just realised.<p>

"Lucas!" called Skye as she ran towards to tree house. She didn't hear a reply. Ignoring this she climbed hastily up the ladder, excited to tell Lucas about her epiphany yet at the same time nervous as to what his reaction would be.

"Lucas I have something really important to tell you." She called excitedly as she reached the top of the ladder. "Lucas?"

Skye looked around the room, noticing that Lucas wasn't there. She wandered around the room, searching for a sign to tell her where he could be. She walked over to the edge of the shelter, trying to see if he was somewhere down on the ground. He was nowhere to be seen. She turned back around and noticed that there was a piece of paper sitting on the bed. She picked it up hesitantly and turned it over, reading Lucas' message.

_I'm Sorry Bucket._

_You deserve better than me. _

_You don't have to choose anymore. _

_I won't bother you again. _

Skye looked at the end of the note, the bottom was torn off. She could see traces of ink at the bottom, indicating that he had written more but the last part of the note was nowhere to be found. Her heart broke as she realised what he had done. He had left her. She broke down into tears, mourning what could have been.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile far away across the jungle Lucas sat, telling himself that he had done the right thing. He had made the right decision. It would be better this way. Skye wouldn't have to choose. She would be able to go back to her friends, back to Terra Nova without feeling guilty about leaving him. It was better for her but Lucas knew that it would not be better for him. But still he was prepared to sacrifice all that to know that she would be happy. He would live out the rest of his days alone in the jungle. It wouldn't be long, surely he would run into a slasher or a nykoraptor before long. A couple of wrong decisions and he would be taken out of the equation forever. Skye would never need to know. She could live the rest of her life in peace, settle down with someone from Terra Nova like the Shannon boy. Lucas cringed as he thought about Skye being with someone other than him, someone like Josh. But he knew that that wasn't any of his business anymore. It was better for Skye this way. Lucas could handle the pain.<p>

His hand opened, revealing the crumpled piece of paper that he had held onto so tightly, the end of the note. His eyes travelled over the three words that were written there.

_I love you. _


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Last chapter I got a record number of reviews and it was all very exciting. Here are some things that I have and haven't done in the last 24 hours. I have written chapter 18, I have done some washing, I haven't written chapter 19 like I was supposed to and I haven't bought Terra Nova so I still don't own it. Anyway reviews make me write faster, it's true. I've just realised that we are heading towards the end of the story :( There are probably 4 or 5 more chapters but don't worry, you aren't getting rid of me yet.

* * *

><p>Skye climbed back down the ladder before setting off through the jungle. She carried with her a bag filled with the things that Lucas had left for her: food, water, a gun and the note. Almost everything that she would need to survive. The only thing that was missing was Lucas.<p>

She ran through the jungle, jumping over logs and pushing branches out of the way. She wasn't going back to Terra Nova like Lucas had obviously intended her to do. She wasn't going to wait back at Snakehead Falls for him. He had made it clear that he wouldn't be coming back for her. So Skye ran through the forest, hoping to find him. She knew that the chances of finding him were slim but she had to try.

The jungle was a big place, it would be easy to lose someone forever in there. There were plenty of places for someone to hide, especially someone who knew the jungle as well as Lucas did. Skye decided to try the only other place that she knew Lucas had stayed at, the Sixer's camp. She knew that it was unlikely that he would be there. If he didn't want to be found he would be unlikely to go to the one other place where he had lived that Skye knew about, but she had to try. It was the only lead she had. This was her one shot. If he wasn't there it was quite possible that she would have lost him forever. She shook these thoughts out of her head as she ran along the familiar path to the Sixer's camp, ignoring the burning in her legs. She had to find Lucas before it was too late. She still had to tell him that important thing.

It wasn't long before Skye reached the Sixer's camp. She stood there for a minute catching her breath as she thought back to the last time she was at the Sixer's camp. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. She walked over to Lucas' old shelter. She paused before she entered, knowing that if he wasn't there she would have no idea where to look for him but if he was there she would be faced with the task of convincing him to stay.

She finally plucked up the courage to enter. She walked into the room slowly. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of moonlight in the room. She scanned the room, searching for the man that she hoped was there. Her eyes settled on the bed, noticing a figure lying there in the shadows. She walked over carefully so that she could identify the sleeping figure. It was the man that she had hoped it was.

"Lucas," she gasped, sighing with relief as she sat down on the bed. Lucas' eyes fluttered open. He smiled upon seeing Skye before realising where he was and what he had done.

"Bucket," he exclaimed sitting up suddenly. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Hello to you too," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Bucket, you should be back at Terra Nova." He lectured. "You shouldn't be here with me."

Skye had originally gone there hoping to find Lucas and confess her feeling for him. She had hoped to beg him not to leave her, to stay with her. Now she was here she found herself angry with him.

"Is that all you have to say?" she yelled. "You're just going to lecture me about being here like I'm a child. You're going to make me look like I'm the one that's in the wrong."

"You're not supposed to be here." Replied Luca, frustrated that his plan didn't work. "You're supposed to be back at Terra Nova, far away from me. You should be back with your friends, back there where you could forget about me and live happily for the rest of your life and not be stuck with me."

"Stuck with you?" she shrieked, jumping up. "You expect me to just go back to Terra Nova and forget about you, forget about us? I went back to Terra Nova to tell Taylor that I couldn't betray you, because you deserve better than that. Then I come back to find out that you're gone, that you've just left me and you expect me to go back to Terra Nova and pretend that none of this ever happened. Did you ever think that maybe I can't go back to Terra Nova. I can't go back everyone there knows what I did. They know that I was the spy, I've lost the respect of everyone. Did you ever think that maybe it would hurt too much to go back there and be constantly reminded that my mother didn't make it. Did you ever think that maybe it would hurt too much if I was away from you. Did you ever think that maybe I need you and it hurts to be away from you. You didn't think you just left me, no explanation just one lousy not that you didn't even finish. You know what I think. I think that you came here for a reason. If you didn't want to be found you could had hidden anywhere in the jungle. No one knows the area as well and you do. You hid out here for years, if you really wanted to leave me you could have gone and hidden anywhere yet you went to the one place that I know about. Why? You know what, I went to Terra Nova to tell your father that I chose you, I told him that I couldn't betray you, I told him that I love you and then I get back to find out that you've just le.."

"What did you say?" interjected Lucas.

"You left me," replied Skye dryly.

"No before that," he continued. Skye remained silent, she hadn't meant to let all that slip out. Lucas stood up and walked over to Skye. He picked up her hand and placed something it, gently closing her hand around it before walking out of the door.

Skye stood watching as Lucas left again. He was leaving her once more but this time she just stood and watched. After he had gone she opened her hand and look at the piece of paper that he had placed there. She noticed the torn edge at the top that matched the note he had left for her earlier. She turned the paper over and read the three words that were written there.

_I love you._

Skye ran out of the room, her anger gone, she had to find Lucas again before it was too late. She looked around for a sign of him as she ran through the abandoned Sixer's camp. She ran towards were the main tree houses were, hoping that he hadn't gone too far. She noticed him sitting on a nearby log.

Lucas stood up as he heard Skye approaching. He had just turned around to face her when Skye launched herself at him, kissing him passionately. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he kissed her back. Skye broke away and stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I left because I thought you would be better off without me, you could lead a normal life. I came here because I'm selfish. Deep down I wanted you to come and find me. I knew that I would live a miserable life out here without you. I was selfish, but I couldn't help it." He gently moved her hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear as he stared lovingly down at her. "Oh and I love you too." He said before bringing his lips back to hers. Skye wrapped her arms around Lucas neck as his arm around her waist pulled her closer to him. They were so caught up in each other that neither of them noticed the figure up on the balcony that was watching the passionate exchange.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone for your reviews. To 'a girl' I know it might seem like I am a little harsh on Josh, I honestly have nothing against also could you leave me a signed review so that I can reply to you properly. I want to explain my reasons.

Anyway this is really just a filler. I should have another chapter posted tomorrow although that one will be a bit of a filler too, although that one is quite an important filler. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Also I have just posted a Lucas/Skye Valentine's day oneshot called You know what would look good on you? Me. Have a look at it and let me know what you think :)

This chapter is dedicated to my beta gypsie rosalie for helping me through my grammar crisis and just being generally splendiferous.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Terra Nova and it is very unlikely that I ever will.

* * *

><p>"Morning Bucket," Lucas said as he sat down on the bed next to Skye. Skye sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She noticed Lucas sitting smiling at her, a tray of food in his lap. "Breakfast," he explained as he passed the tray to her.<p>

The last few days had been quite uneventful for Lucas and Skye. They had simply been enjoying the time that they spent together. Lucas had taken it upon himself to show Skye his favourite places in the jungle. She already knew about Snakehead falls and he had showed her several other places. Lucas had said that he enjoyed sharing his knowledge of the jungle with her, Skye was just happy to be with Lucas.

"So where are we going today?" she questioned as she munched on a piece of fruit.

"Now you know that I can't tell you that Bucket," he replied. "It would ruin the surprise." Lucas liked to keep the exact location of their little adventures a secret until they arrived. He enjoyed seeing her face as she saw these places for the first time. He took note of which places were her favourite, keeping the information to use at a later time.

Soon Skye had finished her breakfast and so they set off towards their mystery location. They walked along hand in hand, enjoying the morning sun and their time together. They had no responsibilities, no obligations just each other. They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when Lucas stopped, pulling Skye to a stop next to him. He pulled a strip of cloth out of his pocket. Skye sighed.

"Do I have to?" she complained.

"Of course," replied Lucas as though this was the silliest question in the world.

"But I won't be able to see," she whined.

"That is sort of the point," he replied laughing.

"But what good does it do? I'm still going to see it when we get there. Why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Because it's a surprise." He took a step towards her, his body pressing up against hers as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I could always handcuff you."

"What good would that do?" she questioned. "I thought that you didn't want me to see."

"Hmm good point." He replied seductively as he lowered his face towards her. "It could be interesting though." He moved his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Skye melted into his embrace. Within seconds Lucas had broken the kiss, whipping out the blindfold and tying it around Skye's eyes. He chucked as she scowled at him before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her off.

After a few more minutes of walking Skye felt the sun beating down on her shoulders, indicating that they had left the cover of the trees. They walked along for a while longer before turning and walking up a hill. The hill seemed to go on forever, Skye could feel her legs burning as she climbed. They climbed up a particularly steep bit and Skye felt like her legs were about to drop off before the ground seemed to flatten out. Lucas stopped and turned to Skye. Skye felt him bring his lips to hers quickly before breaking away, pulling the blindfold off as he did.

"We're here," he whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her towards the view.

"Wow," she gasped as she took in the sight before them. The view seemed to go on for miles. The green grass stretched out in front of them. It went right down to the trees which were far below them, seeming tiny from this great height. The tops of the trees met with the bright blue sky which was decorated with the occasional white fluffy cloud.

"It's amazing," she said as she stared, mesmerised by the view.

"Mhmm," replied Lucas as he stared lovingly at her, much preferring to see her reaction than to look at the view himself.

A slasher ran out of the trees at the bottom of the hill. It squawked as another slasher ran out behind it. The first slasher, the female, started to run off. The second slasher, the male ran after her. The female slashed turned around suddenly, snapping her teeth at the male. The male turned and ran with the female chasing after him. He stopped and turned around as a high pitched squawk came from the trees. A small baby slasher ran out of the trees, running towards its parents. The two adult slashers stopped their chasing and mock fighting to stare sweetly at the baby slasher.

"Oh" Skye gasped as she watched the dinosaurs play. "They're so cute." From high above the slashers did look quite cute, their usual menacing ways replaced with an almost human-like quality. They were the perfect little family. Lucas scoffed. He knew what these dinosaurs were capable of and didn't exactly think that cute was the word to describe them but he couldn't deny that he was enjoying seeing the joy that Skye got from watching the creatures.

It was strange for Lucas to feel like this. The last few years of his life had been filled with thoughts of hate and revenge. The emotions of love and happiness were foreign to him but with Skye he found that he could forget about all of the bad things in his life and instead concentrate on the woman that he was in love with. He knew that he could never completely forgive his father but as long as he had Skye he could give up on his revenge plans.

After enjoying the view for a while Lucas and Skye decided to return home. The journey back was a lot shorter thanks in large to the fact that Skye was spared the trouble of wearing a blindfold. Soon they were back at the Sixer's camp.

"Lunch?" Lucas suggested. Skye nodded, all this walking had made her quite hungry. They walked towards the main part of the Sixer's camp, planning to take advantage of the Sixer's food store. Lucas kissed Skye gently before going to raid the food store, leaving Skye by herself. Lucas returned not long after bringing a small feast with him.

"Wow do we really need this much food?" she asked as she sat down on a nearby log.

"Only the best for my Bucket," he replied, sitting down next to her and placing the food in front of them.

They sat there for the rest of the afternoon eating, laughing and enjoying each other's company as well as sharing the occasional kiss. It was the perfect afternoon. They remained blissfully unaware of the eyes that followed their every move.

"Enjoy it while you can" murmured the figure. "It'll all end soon. After all there is no paradise without sacrifice."


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone, thank you for your reviews. Ok I am super nervous about posting this chapter, I've been trying to get the courage to post it for about 24 hours, I just want it to be right and I have had so much drama involved with getting this chapter posted including nearly getting killed by a spider and walking through grass that was taller than me. This is just a filler but it is quite important. I should have chapter 20 up in the next couple of days and then chapter 21 shouldn't be too far away after that. After that it will probably all be over but I have been planning a sequel if anyone is interested in reading it.

To Bekah: That's alright. In regards to your first message and your second request I should warn you that you might not like this chapter. I've been planning this bit since before I started the story and I couldn't leave it out. Hopefully it doesn't ruin it for you.

To everyone else you may have noticed the rating change, consider this your warning. Anyway I still don't own Terra Nova etc etc. Please let me know what you think. I really hope I didn't stuff this up. Alright I should really stop rambling now.

* * *

><p>The following day saw Lucas taking Skye out to see more of the delights of the jungle. Skye was happy that today she was not forced to wear a blindfold. As usual Skye was being led along by Lucas, having no idea where he was taking her. They were walking through the bush alongside a small stream. The layers of leaves above them protected them from the morning sun, casting a green light over their path. They walked along making casual conversation. Every few minutes Skye would try to convince Lucas to tell her where they were going but he was adamant that Skye not know until they got there.<p>

Further ahead the stream crossed in front of their path. Lucas placed his hands on Skye's waist, picking her up and gently placing her on the other side as though she weighed nothing before jumping over the stream himself and continuing on towards today's mystery location. They continued walking through the forest before emerging into a large field. Skye was sure that this was today's location, it was certainly beautiful enough. But Lucas continued walking. He headed over towards a group of trees on the southeast side of the field. Skye trailed after him, glancing around the field in amazement.

Soon they were across the other side of the field. Skye turned around to get one last look at the field as Lucas disappeared into the trees. Skye turned back around to see that he was gone. She walked into the trees after him, following what she hoped was some sort of path. Skye had never been in this part of the jungle before and she wasn't too keen on getting lost.

"Lucas," She called as she wandered through the jungle searching for him. "Lucas where are you?"

"Over here Bucket," came his voice from off to the left. Skye turned and saw a small break in the trees. She walked through the trees towards the sound of Lucas' voice. She stepped cautiously through the undergrowth, noticing that there seemed to be a gap in the trees up ahead.

She pushed back a branch as she stepped out of the trees. She was met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Hidden in the middle of the jungle was a small meadow. Trees lined the outskirts of the meadow, stretching up above the meadow, protecting it by acting as walls and a roof. A faint light forced its way through the leaves, illuminating the meadow. The grass was a bright green, matching the eyes of the man that stood in the middle.

Lucas stood there watching as Skye took in the sight before her. Her eyes drifted around the meadow before settling on Lucas. She ran the few steps that it took to get to him, jumping at him and pressing her lips against his, overcome by the beauty of the meadow. Lucas wasn't expecting this sort of enthusiasm and found himself falling backwards as Skye ran into him. Lucas hit the ground with Skye landing on top of him.

"Oops," she murmured softly as her eyes locked with his. They stared at each other for a moment, mesmerised by each other. Simultaneously they both closed the gap between and kissed passionately. Skye wrapped her fingers through Lucas' hair, pulling him closer to her. Lucas ran his hands down Skye's back before resting them on her waist. Skye ground her hips against his, eliciting a moan from Lucas. She moved her hands from his hair down towards the front of his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one. Lucas broke the kiss, moving his lips to her neck. Skye roughly pushed Lucas' shirt open. Lucas sat up, pulling Skye with him before bringing his lips back to her. Skye straddled him, pushing his shirt over his shoulders and letting it drop to the ground. Lucas moved his hands to the hem of Skye's shirt, pulling it up slowly, revealing her flesh inch by inch. Lucas broke the kiss only to pull her shirt over her head and toss it away before claiming her lips again in a passionate kiss. Skye moved her hands down Lucas' chest, trailing them down him abs, leaving a trail of fire that set Lucas alight with passion. Skye moved her hands to the front of Lucas' pants, fumbling with the button.

"Bucket," Lucas gasped. "Are you sure?" He looked up at Skye, his eyes filled with love and devotion.

"Mhmm," replied Skye as she brought her lips back to his for a chaste kiss. "Besides we made a deal back at Terra Nova. I owe you."

"Bucket," he said seriously, grabbing her hands and stopping them from undressing him any further. He looked down at Skye, a serious expression on his face. "Deals off." Skye's face fell. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You don't owe me anything. The choice is yours." Skye looked up at him, noticing the caring and loving look in his eyes.

"I want you Lucas." She replied before placing her hand around the back of his head and bringing his lips to hers in a passion fuelled kiss. Skye moved her hands back to Lucas' pants, quickly undoing them and starting to slide them down his hips. Lucas moved his hands up to her back, unclipping her bra.

Lucas flipped them over, needing no further encouragement. He lay Skye against the ground, lying over her, resting his weight on his arms. He moved his lips to her neck kissing down her collar bone, nipping playfully. His lips moved lower, ghosting over her skin as he moved down to her breasts. She shivered as she felt his hot breath on her before his tongue darted out and flicked over her nipple, his hand moved up to her other breast, palming it roughly. His other hand travelled down to her pants, swiftly undoing them and pulling them along with her underwear down her legs. Be brought his hand back up to her hip before trailing it lower and lower, enjoying the way that she shivered under his touch. His hand danced lower and lower before he entered on finger inside her. She gasped before pulling his face to hers, kissing his lips hungrily, pouring everything that she felt into that kiss. Lucas entered another finger as their tongues battled for dominance. He entered a third finger as he pumped them in and out, loving the reaction he was getting from Skye.

"God Bucket. You're so hot, so wet." He moaned. "Tell me Bucket, tell me that you want me."

"Lucas," she called, distracted by the movements of his fingers. "I want you. I need you."

Lucas kissed her again as he kicked his pants down his legs. He removed his fingers from her and lined himself up at her entrance, hard and ready for her. He entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. He brought his lips back to hers, adding to her passion filled state. He moved slowly inside her, it was much too slow, it was agonisingly slow.

"Lucas," she moaned as her nails raked down his back. Lucas picked up his pace, unable to hold back anymore. Their bodies moved together as gasps and moans filled the air. Skye found herself overwhelmed by sensations as pleasure shot through her body, bringing her close. Lucas kept his eyes trained on Skye's face, waning to remember the way she looked as she begged him for more.

Soon Skye was reduced to a screaming mess as she found her release, calling out Lucas' name as she was pushed over the edge. Lucas came almost immediately after before rolling over and lying next to Skye. They lay there next to each other as they fought to catch their breath.

"Wow." Was all Skye could say. Lucas chuckled as he smirked at her, loving the way she was feeding his ego.

"You know this is one of my favourite places in the whole jungle, in the whole world." He said seriously as he gently brushed her hair off her face. "Now it's even more special." He leant over and gently kissed her forehead.

The two lay there together for the remainder of the afternoon until the cool air forced them to dress and return to the Sixer's camp.


	20. Chapter 20

Well I'm back :) Sorry it took me so long to post. I have been a very busy girl. I just started uni, I've been working on a few oneshots ( I'm Not Your Sister, You're Not My Sister and Never Mix Business With Pleasure) Go read and review if you haven't already. The first two are Lucket oneshots which are part of a trilogy and the second one is Lucas/Wash with hints of Lucket and Taylor/Wash. It is quite depressing but there is a more Lucket themed sequel coming soon. I've also been busy with Ash hunt 2012 in which I had to find Ashley Zukerman in the movie Tom White. He was only in it for 15 seconds and you couldn't see his face and he didn't say anything but I managed to find him.

Anyway we seemed to have a drop in reviews last chapter which was quite depressing ... hopefully I still have people out there reading and enjoying my story. But thanks to the people who did review. So this is the second last chapter I will be sad to finish this fic, it will be the first multichap that I have ever finished. But I am planning a sequel if anyone is interested. I will also be writing that Taylor/Wash oneshot as I promised (feel free to nag me about that one I keep getting distracted by other plot bunnies and so I haven't had a chance to write it yet) and I am also working on some other Terra Nova fics at the moment. I should have the last chapter of this fic up in the next few days. Please review and let me know what you think, I always love hearing what you have to say.

Now what have I forgotten ... ah yes I almost forgot that I don't own Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>Lucas woke up early, stretching his tired muscles before rolling over to look at the naked woman who lay next to him. He moved his hand to her face, gently brushing the hair away from her eyes, carefully so as not to wake her. The last week with Skye had been the best week of his life. This was the happiest he had ever been and he knew it was all thanks to Skye. The thought scared him. He wasn't used to feeling this much happiness. Every single moment of happiness that he had experienced had been followed by soul crushing misery. He couldn't help feeling that it was all going to be taken away from him soon.<p>

"Lucas?" murmured Skye as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Bucket," he replied before gently pressing his lips to hers. "Hungry?" Skye nodded. "I'll go get us some food." He stood up and grabbed his pants from where they were tossed the night before and pulled them on before walking over to the bed. He leaned over pressing his lips to her forehead before turning and walking towards the door, making his way to the sixer's food store.

Lucas stood in the food store, collecting food for breakfast today as well as enough to last them a few days. The more food he collected now the less trips he would have to make to the food store meaning less time he would have to spend away from Skye. He quickly threw as much food as he could into the bag he had brought, eager to get back to Skye.

He made his way out of the food store several minutes later with a bag full of food. He hurried back through the deserted colony. He heard the sound of twigs snapping causing him to turn around, searching for the source of the noise. It was unlikely that a slasher would venture this close to the camp, this wasn't their territory.

"Well well well Lucas, fancy seeing you here," came a sarcastic voice. Lucas spun around to see a figure emerging from the trees.

"Mira," he replied, shocked to see her there. "What are you doing back?"

"I'm back for you," she stated as she walked over to him. "I've been watching you Lucas. I see you're sleeping with the enemy." She noted, indicating his semi-clothed state.

"That's none of your business," he replied harshly/

"A traitor, a failed spy, Taylor's little golden girl, didn't think she was your type." Mira continued.

"Don't talk about her," spat Lucas. He knew the hatred that Mira had for Skye. The two had never been on particularly good terms but he knew that Mira would have held Skye personally responsible for the failed attempt at taking over Terra Nova. Mira raised her eyebrows at Lucas.

"Wow you have changed," she noted dryly. "But I'm not here to talk about your little girlfriend. I'm here to talk about you and your little disappearing act. Our employers weren't too happy about that."

"Your employers," corrected Lucas.

"No. Our employers," Mira argued.

"I quit." Stated Lucas.

"You can't quit," snarled Mira as she took another step towards him, standing up to her full height, trying to intimidate him.

"I just did." Lucas replied as he glared at her before pushing past her, wanting to get back to Skye right away in case there were any other Sixers lurking around. He didn't trust them with her.

"You can't run away from this Lucas," called Mira, watching as he walked away. "We know where you are, we know where your beloved Skye is."

"Is that a threat?" asked Lucas as he turned and stormed back to her, his eyes alight with anger.

"Could be," replied Mira. "Just know that we will be watching you, you can't escape us."

Lucas turned around to go back to Skye, not wishing to spend any more time in this woman's company. Lucas made it back to Skye in record time. He rushed in the door, hoping that she was still there. He saw her sitting over on the bed wearing his shirt. She sat cross legged, staring out the window. She turned as she heard him enter, smiling as he walked into the room. Lucas walked over to her, mesmerised by the sight before him.

"You look so beautiful in my clothes," he whispered before kissing her gently. His confrontation with Mira pushed to the back of his mind as he was consumed with thoughts of Skye.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Skye, eyeing the bag of food hungrily. Lucas pulled out a selection of fruit from the bag. Skye surveyed the food, noting that some of it was unfamiliar to her. She moved to pick one that she had had before but found Lucas shaking his head.

"Try this one," he said, picking up with a small pink fruit that was similar to a strawberry and holding it out to Skye. She leaned forwards and took a bite, moaning as she tasted the sweetness of the fruit and the explosion of flavours. Lucas held out the rest of the fruit to her which Skye took gratefully, flicking her tongue out to taste the juices. Lucas picked up another piece of fruit and offered it to Skye. Skye ate the fruit before taking Lucas' finger in her mouth and sucking it clean of all the juices, causing Lucas' eyes to flicker shut.

Skye chose a small orange fruit and held it out to Lucas. He gladly bit into the fruit, causing the juices to run down her fingers as Lucas ate the sweet fruit. Lucas closed the gap between them, bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as the flavours of the fruits mixed. Skye trailed her hands up Lucas' chest, leaving a sticky trail of fruit juice before she reached his shoulders, pushing him roughly back against the bed and climbing on top of him. She brought her lips to his chest placing chaste kisses as she moved lower. Her tongue darted out, tasting the trail of juice, mixed with the taste of his skin as she moved lower and lower. She glanced up at Lucas through her eyelashes, smirking at his obvious arousal. She kept pressing gently kisses and she continued making her way down his body. Her hands quickly unbuckled his pants and pushed them down his hips. He assisted by kicking them off his legs. Skye took Lucas in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head. She wrapped her hand around him, beginning to stroke him, adding to the sensation that she was creating with mouth causing Lucas to moan. She smiled around him as she looked up at his face, noticing the way his eyes were glazed over with arousal, his mouth slightly open as a gasp escaped his lips, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Skye hummed softly, causing Lucas to jerk his hips upwards.

"Bucket," he moaned. "I'm so close. I want you Bucket. I want you now." Skye crawled back up Lucas' body and kissed him forcefully. Lucas grabbed his shirt that Skye was wearing it and lifted it over head and tossing it aside before bringing his lips back to hers in a searing kiss. He moved his hands down to her hips, flipping her over so that he was on top. He brought his lips to her jaw pressing kisses down her neck before sucking on her pulse point causing Skye to moan his name.

Lucas entered her swiftly, unable to hold back. Skye's hands travelled up Lucas' back, running her fingers over his muscles. Lucas' hands were holding her hips, his fingers leaving red marks on her skin but this was that last thing on Skye's mind. Her nails scraped against his back leaving light scratches down his back. She grasped at his shoulders as her breath hitched.

"Oh god Bucket," Lucas gasped. "I love you so much,"

"Lucas," she moaned in reply, unable to form any sort of coherent sentence.

It wasn't too long before they both came together, simultaneously as one. Lucas rolled off her before lying down next to her and pulling her into his arms as if that action alone could keep them together. It was if he thought that if he held on tight enough they would never have to part, they could be together for the rest of their lives. If he held her close nothing could separate them.

"I love you Skye," He said softly before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you too," she mumbled into his chest as he eyes began to drift shut. Over the last week her sleep schedule had become rather out of whack. She slept when she was tired, she ate when she was hungry and she had Lucas whenever she wanted. It was proving to be the perfect life. Skye wasn't naive enough to believe it would always be this way but deep down she hoped that she could hold onto her little bit of paradise for a bit longer.

Lucas watched Skye drift off to sleep in his arms. Her face was calm and serene as her sleep was filled with peaceful dreams. Lucas held her as she slept. His thoughts travelled back to his meeting with Mira. He knew what she wanted but she wasn't going to get it. He also knew Mira, when she set her mind on something she would do what it took to achieve it. But Lucas was determined too. He wouldn't go back and work with her; he knew that that would bring about the end of him and Skye. He had almost lost her before due to his bad decisions and he wasn't going to repeat his mistake. Sure, the desire to get revenge on his father was still there but Lucas was fighting it, and he would keep fighting it. He would keep fighting it for Skye. He knew that he would have to do something about Mira but at the moment he just held Skye. Everything else could wait; all that mattered was him and Skye.

His eyelids soon began to feel heavy, they began to drop. Soon Lucas joined Skye in the land of dreams. Together they slept peacefully, completely oblivious to the waking world. Their unconscious state prevented them from noticing the door opening. Neither of them noticed Mira walking in the door. Neither of them noticed the filthy look that she gave them. Neither of them noticed her walking over to them. It was a real shame that the real world wasn't the same safe and happy place as it was in their dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

Well this is it. The last chapter. I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has read and reviewed or favourited or alerted this story. Thank you all so much. I love you all. For those of you who are interested I will be starting on the sequel soon. I will probably post some previews on tumblr which you will be able to find on my blog (my tumblr name is the same as it is here) and they will be in the Lucket tag. I also have plenty of other Lucket things that I am working on. I have several oneshots that I'm working on and I just got an idea for another short multi chap so I will probably post that soon so you're not getting rid of me yet ... who am I kidding you're never going to get rid of me.

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure I should get some sort of present for finishing this story because I have never finished a multichap before ... perhaps someone might like to get me Terra Nova seeing as I don't own it.

Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you once again to everyone who has read this story. Anyway without further ado here is the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Lucas woke up disoriented. He sat up, glancing around the room as his eyes adjusted to the bright midday light that was streaming through the window. He glanced around at his surroundings, feeling as though there was something amiss. His hands dropped down to the bed next to him, feeling the empty space. His heart began to race as his search became frantic. He turned to the side, sighing as he noticed Skye lying next to him on the edge of the bed.<p>

Skye murmured softly in her sleep before rolling over. Lucas noticed a piece of paper fall off her as she rolled over and snuggled into the pillows. Lucas picked up the piece of paper, turning it over in his hands before his curiosity got the better of him. He opened the piece of paper slowly and as quietly as he could so as not to wake Skye. His eye's flicked over the paper, frowning as he read the words that were written there.

_We're watching you._

_We'll be back. _

_Keep an eye on your precious Bucket. _

Lucas felt himself becoming consumed by anger, the calm that he has felt the last week slipped away as he was overwhelmed by fury. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He strode across the room, knowing that it was best to put some distance between him and Skye while he was in this mood. When Lucas got angry his anger would escalate until it took over him and prevented him from making rational decisions. He still had enough control now to know that he couldn't be near Skye if that happened.

The note was from Mira, it had to be. Lucas was furious, how dare they walk in here and threaten him. How dare they go near his Bucket, especially when she was sleeping. It was as if Mira and the Sixers were taunting him. They had come in here while he was sleeping and left the note on Skye, proving to him that they could get to her. Lucas raised his hand, sweeping it across the desk causing papers to fall to the ground, scattering everywhere. The noise of the papers falling brought Lucas back to his senses. He glanced over at the bed, hoping that his little outburst hadn't woken Skye. His wish was granted, Skye slept peacefully though the whole thing. Lucas sighed with relief, his face softening as he watched his angel sleep.

Lucas looked down at the ground, glancing at the mess he had made. He saw Mira's note sitting atop the pile of papers the littered the floor where it had fallen after it had slipped out of his hand. He bent down and picked it up, reading it for the third time.

_We're watching you._

Lucas couldn't stop himself from glancing around the room, checking for any sign that the sixers were watching him. He couldn't see any signs that they were watching him but he knew that that didn't mean anything. The Sixers were sneaky. Their message was clear, they were watching him, he wasn't safe there. The Sixers weren't the sort of people that you could cross and get away with it. They would be out for revenge.

Lucas looked back down at the note, reading it again.

_We'll be back._

Again the message was obvious. They would be back for him. They wanted him to fix the portal. He knew the way that these people worked having worked with them for several years. They would do what it took to get him to return to them. He was their only hope of finding a way back to 2149. They would come back for him and force him to work with them. With them having significantly larger numbers and the element of surprise Lucas didn't stand much of a chance against them. He knew that it wasn't safe here, he couldn't just sit here and wait for them to turn up, he would have to leave before they came back for him.

Lucas looked at the next line of the message. This was the line that angered him the most.

_Keep an eye on your precious Bucket. _

This line made Lucas furious. He could handle them coming in here and threatening him but the second that they threatened Skye it was a whole different ball game. He couldn't believe that they would have the audacity to threaten Skye. Well, in all truth he could believe that they would threaten Skye, they knew that she was his weakness, but that didn't make him any less angry. If anything it infuriated him even more. The second that they threatened Skye was the second that he put his foot down. He wouldn't let them get to Skye. He knew that it wasn't safe there anymore. It wasn't safe for him and more importantly it wasn't safe for Skye. The Sixers wanted Lucas but they would use Skye to get to him. He had to leave as soon as possible, he had to get Skye out of there as soon as possible.

Lucas' brain jumped into action, thinking of everything that they would need to take with them, where they would go and how long it would take to get there. He walked across the room, picking up his clothes from where they had been tossed and hastily put them on. He made his way throughout the room, gathering everything that they would need and throwing it into two bags.

He looked out the window, noting that the sun was high in the sky. He went of the journey in his head, calculating the route they would take and possible detours that would throw anyone who might follow them off their track as well as how long it would take them. He estimated that they would make it there by dark. His arm and chest were healing well, they barely bothered him anymore, they wouldn't hold him back and provided that Skye could keep up with him they should have enough hours of daylight left to make the journey. Now he just had to wake Skye. He made him way over to the bed, crouching next to her. He hated to wake her but he knew that they had to get out of there soon. There was no telling when the Mira and the Sixers would return.

"Bucket," he whispered as he shook her gently yet with urgency. "Bucket get up."

Skye opened her eyes, groaning slightly and blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. Lucas walked back across the room to continue packing, satisfied that Skye was awake.

"Come on Bucket. Get up, get dressed," he called in an impatient tone.

Skye stood up and walked across the room to where Lucas was standing with his back to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist before standing on her toes and bringing her lips to his neck.

"Come back to bed,'" she murmured seductively as she pressed gentle kisses down his neck.

Lucas seemed to relax under her touch, his tense muscles softened as a sigh escaped his lips. As much as he would love to go back to bed with Skye and hide from his problems he knew that he had to leave as soon as possible for Skye.

"Bucket," he sighed. "You need to get dressed. We're leaving." He wiggled out of her arms, continuing to collect the things he was taking with him and throwing them into a bag.

"Why?" she replied innocently. "Where are we going? Do we really have to go now? Surely we can wait for a bit longer." A seductive smile appeared on her face. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back towards the bed.

"We need to go now." He answered a little more harshly than he had intended. Skye's face fell slightly. She dropped Lucas hand and walked back across the room, gathering her clothes as she did.

Lucas turned his attention back to the pile of papers containing his calculations. He didn't want to bring them with him, he had no use for them now but he didn't want the Sixers to get a hold of them. He deliberated what to do with them. It was unlikely that the Sixers would be able to make sense of them he reasoned. But he didn't want to risk it. These calculations explained how the time fracture worked. These calculations would help them get one step closer to finding a way back to 2149. Lucas settled for taking a few pages of calculations. Without these the others would make no sense, rendering them useless to anyone other than a genius like Lucas.

Lucas threw the calculations into his bag, his anger apparent on his face. He had finally started to experience true happiness and then Mira and the Sixers had to come and threaten to take it all away. He zipped up the two bags with a little more force than was necessary. He turned around to see a fully clothed Skye standing in front of him.

"What's wrong Lucas?" She asked, her voice full of concern as she took in his worried expression. She knew that something wasn't right. Lucas hadn't acted this way in weeks. This was the way that he used to act back when he first met her. Lucas let out a breath that he had unknowingly been holding. He placed his hands on either side of Skye's face, looking deep into her eyes before pulling her to his chest, holding her close, trying to hide his anger and worry.

"Nothing Bucket," he replied in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "Nothing's wrong. I am just going to take you to one of my other shelters, show you some more wonders that the jungle has to offer." Skye raised her eyebrows at him but didn't question his lie.

Lucas didn't want to worry her with his troubles. He would keep her safe, she didn't need to know about his meeting with Mira or the subsequent note that he had received. She didn't need to worry about it. Lucas thought it was best that she was kept in the dark.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Terra Nova Taylor was standing outside the Command Center, watching the colonists going about their day to day business. It wasn't the same without Skye here. Over the years he had truly begun to think of her as his daughter. The truth was he missed her. He regretted banishing her. At the time he had had no other option but now he could justify that her time in the jungle had taught her a lesson. He knew that he needed to get her back. He had honestly thought that she would be back by now. He knew his son and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Lucas made a mistake that sent Skye home to Terra Nova. Taylor just hoped that when the time came Skye would be able to get back to Terra Nova. He couldn't shake the feeling that something major was on the horizon. He knew that the time to go and find Skye would come sooner rather than later. But for the time being he would wait. He would wait for the right moment to bring Skye home to Terra Nova.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ready to go Bucket?" Lucas asked as he tried to mask his stress. He was eager to leave as soon as possible, eager to put as much distance between Skye and the Sixers.<p>

"I think so," replied Skye.

Lucas glanced around the room one last time, making sure that he hadn't left anything vital behind. He took a deep breath, trying to eliminate his anger so as not to concern Skye. He picked up the two backpacks, passing the lighter one to Skye and shouldering the heavier one. Skye stepped through the door and waited for Lucas to join her. Lucas pulled Mira's note out of his pocket. He read over it one last time, glaring at the words. He crumpled it up roughly before tossing it to the floor. He would let that be a message to Mira; that was what he thought of her threats. He took another deep breath, composing himself and putting on a smile, forcing himself not to show his anger in front of Skye.

Skye watched as Lucas stepped out of the door and pulled it closed behind him. He walked over to her, taking her hand before setting off through the jungle, acting as though nothing was wrong. The pair walked along through the trees, towards their new life together, towards their future. Little did Skye know that their whole new life together was built on a lie.


End file.
